Harry Potter: The Missing 19 Years Part 1
by SFCS
Summary: Picking up the story after Chapter 36 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and filling in the missing 19 years until the epilogue. Part 1 will cover the first year after the battle then I will begin a sequel. First of many planned stories. This story will follow JKR canon. Mostly Harry/Ginny with some Ron/Hermione. This story will deserve its rating. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lord Voldemort had just called a truce in the battle. His intimidating voice had penetrated everyone's mind, making sure everyone recieved his message: his armies would withdraw for one hour, allowing the defenders of Hogwarts time to recover the dead. If Harry Potter did not surrender to him by that time, the onslaught would continue.

Ginny Weasley was standing in the Great Hall, weeping over her dead brother, Remus and Tonks while her father tried to comfort her. "Why Fred" she thought through her grief. "Why Professor Lupin, why Tonks? What did they ever do to deserve this?" Fred had been her favorite brother. Sure, he teased her, but all big brothers tease their little sisters. Remus was one of the kindest men she had ever met. He was courageous, selfless, and a great teacher. Tonks had been one of her closest friends, one of the few she confided her secrets with, one of the few who understood her feelings for Harry.

"Harry!" The alarm bells went off in Ginny's head. What if he turned himself in? If he died, all her hopes and dreams that she had had since the age of five would be gone. Ginny had wanted to marry the Boy who Lived since she first heard his tragic story which her mother had read to her before bed oh so many times.

Ginny thought back to her many memories of Harry. She thought of the first time she had seen him at the train station when she demanded that her mother let her go to Hogwarts so she could meet Harry. She recalled the morning when she had first met Harry at the Burrow and had been too scared to even talk to him. She thought about how Harry had saved her in the Chamber of Secrets, the moment when she fell in love with Harry the person, not Harry, the Boy who Lived. Ginny remembered her third year when she had the opportunity to go to the Yule Ball with Harry but couldn't, to the summer after that when Hermione said she should date other boys to try and attract Harry's attention, to their first kiss after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup and the many moments they had spent together that year. She remembered how he had broken up with her to keep her safe and the kiss they had shared in her room on his birthday last summer.

Ginny came out of her thoughts to see Ron and Hermione enter the hall, closely followed by Harry. She tried to get to him, but before she could, he was gone. He had seen the dead bodies and left the hall. She tried to run after him, to go to him and beg him not to turn himself over to Voldemort, but she was grabbed by her Mother.

"Go with Neville and Oliver sweetheart," Molly said. "Help them bring in the dead".

Ginny resignedly set off after the two boys.

45 Minutes later:

Ginny was returning to the castle, the search and the truce nearly over. They had found the bodies of many friends. She had broke down when they found the body of Collin Creevey and vomited when she saw the mangled body of Lavender Brown. Suddenly, she heard a pitiful whimper a few meters away. She rushed towards the sound and found the grievously wounded body of a little girl who, although only 13 or 14, had stayed behind to join in the battle.

"It's alright. It's okay. We are going to get you inside.*" Ginny spoke softly to the girl in her most calming voice.

"But I want to go home, I don't want to fight anymore*" the girl said in a feeble whisper.

Ginny tried to put on a brave face but inside her heart was breaking for the girl. "I know. It's going to be all right*" she choked out, trying her best not to cry.

Ginny grabbed the girl's hand as a gesture of support. She wasn't a healer but she could tell that the girl's injuries were serious. It was doubtful she would survive the night.

Ginny was about to pick the girl up and carry her inside when she felt something that took he breath away. She thought she could feel Harry. Her Harry. She looked in that direction but nothing was there. Thinking he could be under the cloak, on his way to the forest, she rushed over but as she did the feeling past. If Harry had been there, he was gone now. Her eyes filled with tears again and she hoped she was going crazy and Harry hadn't been there at all. Dejectedly, Ginny returned to the girl, picked her up, and carried her towards the castle. The girl died in Ginny's arms before she reached the Great Hall, and Ginny burst into tears again.

Several Hours Later

Ginny was frantic. She had been searching for Harry for ages, and the battle had not resumed. That could only mean one thing: Harry had turned himself over to the Dark Lord.

Suddenly, a shout went up from the doors. "They're coming back," the voice yelled.

Ginny rushed to the entrance to the Great Hall and saw that the Death Eaters were indeed returning. They were crossing the bridge and entering the courtyard. Suddenly she saw something that took her breath away: her beloved Harry was being carried in Hagrid's arms, and he was most certainly dead.

No!" Ginny screamed, again bursting into tears. She felt as though she had been ripped apart. Everything that had been worth living for was now gone.

Ginny couldn't stop looking at Harry's dead body. He looked handsome even covered in dirt. She remembered his beautiful green eyes, and wished with all her heart that she could see them sparkle one more time.

Ginny sobbed silently. Voldemort has cast a silencing charm on the defenders. He forced Hagrid to place Harry's dead body at his feet. Then, he started to speak. Ginny couldn't concentrate on the words, she was so consumed in her grief she barely noticed Neville approach the Dark Lord. All of a sudden, Neville was placed under a full body bind and the sorting hat was ablaze on his head. Ginny forgot her grief for a second and watched in fascination. All of a sudden, Neville threw off the curse, the Silencing Charm was broken, and battle began again.

Ginny followed the crowd into the Great Hall. "If I can't be with Harry in this life, I have to join him in the next," she thought. " I'll just bring as many Death Eaters as I can with me".

Ginny spotted Bellatrix a few metres away. Her eyes blazing, she stepped towards Voldemort's evil Lieutenant, and along with Hermione and Luna, engaged her in a battle.

Bellatrix was good. The battle had been going on for a few moments, and none of her three opponents had managed to even come close to penetrating her defences. All of a sudden, she fired a Killing Curse which missed Ginny by inches.

Damn! I can't even die to be with Harry," Ginny thought.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!**" Molly shouted. She pushed her daughter and her friends away and engaged Bellatrix herself.

Ginny watched in fascination as her mother dueled the despicable witch. All of a sudden Bellatrix toppled and Voldemort was alone. He let out a cry of rage that shook the hall. All of a sudden, a massive shield charm enveloped the hall. Ginny looked to see who had cast it but everyone looked just as surprised as she did.

All of a sudden, Harry appeared. He had cast off the invisibility cloak and walked up to Voldemort. Ginny watched as Harry and the Dark Lord engaged in a war of words. She heard Harry explain to Voldemort that he had made his last mistake and that Harry was the master of the elder wand, whatever that was. Then, she saw the Dark Lord cast one final killing curse, saw Harry respond with his signature expelliarmus, saw Voldemort's wand fly from his hand into Harry's and witnessed the Dark Lord topple to the ground, finally dead.

As Ginny slowly processed her thoughts, she became more and more furious. She was sitting in the Great Hall, her head in her mother's shoulder. "Holy hell," she thought. "that prat ditched me last summer. He wouldn't let me fight, he ignored me outside earlier, I'm sure that was him. He went away to die just when I thought I had him back. How could he!" She decided then and there that if The Boy Who Lived ever wanted Ginny Weasley back, he had some serious explaining to do.

Suddenly, Ginny noticed Harry sitting with Luna. Enraged that he hadn't sought her out, she was about to go over to him, to demand an explanation, to yell at him for leaving her one more time, when he disappeared again.

"Damn," she yelled again, as her frustration boiled over.

*Quoted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pages 568 and 569

(Bloomsbury Publishing UK edition).

**Quoted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Page 602

(Bloomsbury Publishing UK edition).

A/N: Anything that you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.


	2. Chapter 1

A Not-So-Happy Reunion

Harry Potter followed Ron and Hermione back through the silent corridors to Gryffindor Tower. Deep in thought, Harry barely noticed all the dance around him. He was thinking about how he could get the Elder Wand back to Dumbledore's tomb without being seen. Maybe he should use the cloak? Well, that could wait until tomorrow. First order of business: sleep. Then, he would talk to the Weasleys and maybe reunite with a certain beautiful red headed girl.

By the time the trio arrived at Gryffindor Tower, Harry could barely stand up. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and admitted him without a word. With Ron and Hermione's help, he was able to make it through the darkened common room, up the stairs and into his dorm room. Hogwart's newest couple dropped the Boy Who Lived onto his trusty old four-poster and silently left. They knew that Harry could use some rest and they didn't want to disturb him.

Before Harry fell asleep, he remembered that he was still hungry. His thoughts returned to that sandwich and quietly, he called out "Kreacher!"

With a crack, Kreacher appeared.

"Yes Master," croaked the wizened house elf.

"Kreacher, I'm starving. Could you please get me a sandwich or something from the kitchens? I'll never make it down there and back up again," Harry said.

"Kreacher is glad to help Master Harry," Kreacher replied, and with a crack he was gone.

When the house elf appeared a few minutes later, Harry had crashed on his bed. He was sound asleep. Kreacher let out a sigh and left the sandwich on the table next to the bed. He performed a quick warming charm so that the sandwich would still be good when his master awakened.

Meanwhile, down in the common room, Ron and Hermione sitting in a comfortable armchair in front of a roaring fire, quietly talking

"Why did he do it," Ron asked. "He knew he was going to die, so why did he go into the forest? And why is he still alive? I would give anything to know what happened in that forest."

"That would be up to Harry to tell us," Hermione answered. "He can tell us when he is ready. I doubt he even fully understands what happened and why he is still here."

"But why would he go to die. He had already seen the others. Remus, Tonk, Fred..."

When he mentioned his dead brother's name, Ron choked up.

Hermione put her arms around her new boyfriend and gave him a quick snog. "Maybe that's why he did it," she replied. "He saw all the others dead and wanted it to stop. We all know Harry is selfless. He is always putting others before himself. Now stop crying Ron, and let's go get some rest. I know that Fred doesn't want anyone crying over him."

"Your right," Ron said as they stood up. Ron was already headed for the boys dormitory when Hermione pulled him back.

"No, don't disturb Harry," she whispered.

"But where am I going to sleep?" Ron inquired.

"With me Ronald, you silly git," she giggled.

Ron gaped at her with an open mouth. This was not the answer he had been expecting. "But, but, but," he stammered.

"But what?" asked Hermione. "It's not like will will be doing anything. Your Mom will never find out. And besides, I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep on my own."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and followed. He could hardly deny the request to join this beautiful creature, one he had secretly liked for four years now, in bed. A few minutes later, they were asleep in Hermione's four poster, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Harry awoke with a start. Sunlight was pouring into his room. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock. What he saw came as a complete surprise. It was the next morning. He had slept for almost a whole day! He jumped out of bed and walked down to the Common Room below.

"Ah, the Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Ron exclaimed. "C'mon, let's go get some breakfast with the rest of the family."

"Always thinking of his stomach first," laughed Hermione.

As they walked through the maze of corridors down to the Great Hall, Harry got more and more nervous. After all, it was his fault that Fred had died. And he would soon be walking up to the dead boy's family. He was sure that the Weasleys would blame him. In fact, he could understand if they never wanted to see him again. Maybe that was the way it was supposed to be. Maybe Harry Potter was meant to be forever about a family.

As they walked into the Hall, Ron and Hermione led the way over to the Weasleys, with Harry lagging behind. The couple sat down at the Gryffindor table with Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and George before they noticed Harry standing ten feet away, white as a sheet.

"C'mon Harry what are you waiting for! Come sit down!" Ron insisted.

Harry slowly walked over to the table and sat down.

"What's wrong dear?" Molly asked him.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry" he began. " I'm so sorry for bringing your family here, so sorry for causing Fred's death, so sorry I ever put you through any trouble. I know you'd rather Fred be here. It's all my fault you had to be here. I'll be completely understanding if you never want to see me again."

The Weasley family looked at each other in shock. Each was wondering what made Harry think that everything was his fault. Then they realized: Harry had never been loved, had never been cared for before he met the Weasleys. They had taken him each summer, fed him and gave him a place to sleep. And now a member of their family was dead because Voldemort had followed Harry to Hogwarts and the Weasleys had stood around Harry.

"Oh no dear boy," Mrs Weasley spoke. "We don't blame you at all. You are a member of this family. You and Hermione have always been a couple of extra children to me. We chose to come here because we wanted to fight for what was right. We would never ever not love you Harry. Speaking for all of us, we want you to come home to The Burrow this summer and stay with us until you decide your future."

Arthur spoke next. "Harry," he said. "Like Molly said, you are a member of our family. We chose to come here. Fred chose to come here. We all knew the risks coming in. We all knew what was a stake. We can only thank you for making sure we only lost one member of our family."

"Harry, Fred always wanted to die a hero. He couldn't have lived with himself if he hadn't been here fighting for what was right." George whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Bill, Fleur, and Percy nodded their agreement.

"Honestly Harry. You're my best friend. How could you ever think I would blame you!" Ron demanded. "Now have some breakfast before I have to stuff it down your face."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had not expected this. He knew he didn't deserve forgiveness from the Weasleys. "I don't know what to say," he choked out. "I've never had a family to be part of. This is all so different for me."

The Weasleys, as one wrapped Harry into a giant hug, tears streaming down all of their faces.

After a hearty Breakfast, Harry was feeling much better. All of a sudden, he noticed that the Weasley he most wanted to see was missing. "Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"I'm not sure dear," responded Molly. "She left before you got here."

"Well, I guess I had better go look for her. I want to talk to her too," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing glances as Harry rushed out of the hall.

Harry spent the next hour searching for his Ginny. He had decided that she was definitely not in the castle when he remembered that she loved to sit out by the lake. He wondered how he had not thought of that earlier. They had spent so much time there just a year ago.

As Harry rushed out of the castle, all he could think of was Ginny. Her beautiful red hair that hung in a glossy sheet over her shoulders, her blazing chocolate brown eyes, her petite figure with all the right curves, her creamy skin and cute freckles. All he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, never let her go. He would apologize for leaving her and promise her that he would never leave her again.

Harry reached the lake, and knew immediately why someone would want to be there. It was so peaceful. There was no indication that a massive battle had been fought a mere 100 metres away. It was a beautiful morning: the sun was shining on the water, making it sparkle. There was a slight breeze and not a cloud in the sky. The giant squid basked contentedly in the shallows. Harry looked around for his beloved and to his relief he saw Ginny there, sitting in the sand next to the lake. That relief disappeared quickly, though. Ginny was sitting with her head in her hands, crying. Harry couldn't stand to see her like this. He rushed to her side, wanting only to comfort her. He put his arms around her small body. He got a nasty shock seconds later.

Ginny pushed Harry away. "What the hell Harry!" She screamed, crying harder than ever.

Harry was totally taken aback. "Gin," he whispered.

"Harry, you left me last summer. I had to come back here and suffer all year with the Carrow's. Then you show up here a couple nights ago and refuse to let me help you fight. A couple hours later, you pass me on the way to the forest without even stopping to say goodbye. Next thing I know, there you are, dead. I wanted nothing more then to die then Harry, you can't imagine how much that hurt. I have wanted you since I was five years old. Ever since I heard your story. Then, I try to join you, to die. I almost succeeded! I almost got hit by a Killing Curse because I wanted to be with you so badly. And Fred, Remus and Tonks are dead. Then you walk up to me and just put your arms around me like nothing ever changed! How could you! Please, explain to me what happened!" Ginny burst into tears all over again.

Harry had no idea what to say. He tried to say something, anything but he couldn't. He just couldn't force himself to talk about how he had died for her. He wasn't ready yet.

Ginny stood there for a minute, waiting for him to answer. When he didn't, she did two things that Harry would never have expected of her: First, she nailed him with the Bat Bogey Hex, then she ran off sobbing.

"Gin! wait!" Harry cried, but it was too late. She was gone. He fell to the ground, put his head in his hands, and much like Ginny few minutes before, he started crying.


	3. Chapter 2

Recovery begins

Harry was shocked. Never in his dreams had he expected this to happen. Every time he had replayed the scenario of his and Ginny's reunion, he had taken her in his arms, kissed her, told her how much he loved her and everything would go back to the way it was. He now realized just how naive he had been. Of course she would be mad. Just then, an even worse though struck him: what if he had blown his chances with her forever?

That sobering thought brought Harry back to reality. Suddenly, he remembered that bat-bogeys were flapping around his head. He had just manage to banish them, silently commending Ginny on a very effective hex, when Ron and Hermione came along.

"Where's Ginny," they asked.

"She's gone," Harry sobbed. "I came down, saw she was crying and put my arms around her trying to help her. She pushed me away yelled at me, nailed me with the bat bogey hex and ran off. I think of blown it with her forever."

"Well Harry, you can't just expect everything will return to normal, Hermione started..."

"I know, I'm so stupid'" Harry groaned.

"We'll talk to her," Hermione said. "I expect the last year, especially the last two days have broken her. She has always loved you, you know that. I believe she still does and she will come back to you. Right now, me and Ron will go talk to her and see what she is feeling."

"We will?" Ron asked.

"Yes we will Ronald, you great prat," Hermione growled as she dragged her boyfriend back towards the castle.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione found Ginny sobbing in a deserted corridor. Evidently, this was part of the castle that no one had tried to repair yet, because great stone blocks littered the hallway and sunlight peaked in through holes in the roof.

"Ginny, are you okay," Hermione asked softly.

"What do you think," Ginny yelled. "I finally thought I had Harry back, then he had to go get himself killed, and I tried to die to be with him, then he wasn't dead, and then I yelled at him and I'm just so confused."

"Do you still love him Ginny? I know you are mad at him, but deep down I think that is a sign that you still care about him. You have liked Harry forever. You even dated those other boys to get his attention..."

"WHAT!" Ron interjected.

Hermione ignored him and kept on going. "Just give him a chance to tell you his story. I know he still has feelings for you. He watched you on the Marauder's Map all last year."

Ginny lightened up a bit with this news. "But I asked him to tell me his story this morning," she sighed. "He didn't say anything."

"Ginny, Harry is having a hard time dealing with all this. Did you know that he is blaming everything on himself? He thought your family would never want to see him again. Go find him later. I promise you he will want to see you. I know that when he is ready, he will tell you what happened."

Ginny's hear broke at the thought that her Harry was blaming everything on himself. She decided that she would go see him that night, to give him a chance to set things right. "Thanks Hermione," she whispered. "I'm just so scared of losing him. Like you said, he's all I ever wanted, ever since I was five and more so after I saw him on the platform and after he rescued me from the chamber."

With that the three of them left the deserted hall and went down to the Great Hall to see about getting some lunch.

Meanwhile, Harry was wandering aimlessly about the grounds, thinking about Ginny when Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt came up to him.

"Ah, Harry!" Kingsley said. "We've been looking for you for a while. Would you mind accompanying us to the Head's office? We would like to ask you a few questions and here is not the place to do so."

Harry realized that this was inevitable. "Better to get it over with," he thought. "Sure," he answered the two Order members, and he followed them back up to the castle.

When they arrived at the Head's office, Harry was surprised to see Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Charlie all there.

Gesturing at Harry to take an empty seat, Kingsley answered Harry's unspoken question. "We thought your family deserved to know what happened during the past year as well," he stated.

Harry sat down, took a deep breath, and began. He explained about the private lessons he had taken with Dumbledore the year prior, about all he had learned about Tom Riddle. He talked about how Dumbledore had found a way to destroy Voldemort, and explained that that was where he had been that night Dumbledore was killed. Harry described the hunt for the objects, detailing the visit to Godric's Hollow, their misadventures at Malfoy Manor and how Dobby had rescued them, the break in at Gringotts and ended by mentioning how they had arrived at Hogwarts and what he had learned about Snape's true allegiance.

When Harry stopped speaking, he noticed that the room had gone completely silent. Everyone had been so absorbed in his tale that they had momentarily been rendered speechless. Harry watched them all as they gathered their thoughts. Then one by one, they spoke.

"My word!" exclaimed McGonagall. "I just wish I had known about Severus earlier."

"So that's why you ended up at She'll Cottage!" Bill added.

"Dumbledore had no right to send you on a mission that dangerous!" Molly shrieked.

"You kids were very brave. You will all be commended for this. It seems the wizarding world will be forever in your debt Harry. But if you don't mind me asking, what exactly were these dark objects you mentioned?" Kingsley questioned.

Harry was afraid of this. He knew that it was too good to be true that no one had asked this question before hand. He looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore, who nodded. "All right," Harry began. "But this is very dark magic. I want everyone to promise that what I am about to say will remain this room."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Voldemort wanted to be immortal. He was so scared of dying that he was willing to do whatever it took. While he was studying at Hogwarts, he came across the magic he needed to achieve this goal. What he found is called a Horcrux. But Voldemort wasn't satisfied with one Horcrux. He actually made six. Well, seven actually, but I just can't talk about that right now. Before I go on though, does everyone know what a Horcrux is?"

Harry looked around, noticing looks of disgust and horror on the faces of the older generation, and questioning looks on the faces of Charlie and Percy. For their benefit, he continued. "A Horcrux is a piece of someone's soul. It keeps them tethered to the earth even though their body has been destroyed. That was how Voldemort was able to return. Horcruxes are enclosed in objects that can only be destroyed by very powerful magic, such as Basilisk venom and fiendfyre. That is why Dumbledore left me the sword of Gryffindor last summer. It had been impregnated with basilisk venom. Hermione realized this. But what makes a Horcrux such dark magic I show they are created. To rip your soul apart, you have to commit murder."

Harry stopped and gazed around the room. Charlie and Percy now exhibited looks of horror on their face that mirrored the rest of the room. Molly looked as though she would rip the portrait of Dumbledore off the wall for sending her children off on such a mission. It was Kingsley who spoke next, though. "Upon knowing this, I must agree with Harry. What has been discussed tonight must not leave this room. We will release a statement, the press is demanding information, but we will not reveal anything important."

The others all nodded their agreement.

"Now, if I may ask one more question, what were you doing going down to the forest that night Harry?" Kingsley continued.

This was the one question that Harry had been dreading most. "I'm afraid I can't talk about that now," he choked out.

McGonagall, who had remained silent to that point, spoke next. "Let the poor boy go to sleep. He has had a long day. He can talk about it when he is ready," she said.

A very grateful Harry gave her a nod of thanks and left the room, headed for Gryffindor Tower and his trusty old four-poster.

As he climbed the stairs to his dorm, Harry noticed something strange. A light was on in his dorm room. He knew that Ron and Hermione were most likely curled up in her bed and his dorm mates had all left. Drawing his wand, he crept up the remaining steps. He carefully opened the door, yelling "Exelliarmus", as he jumped into the room. He was surprised to see Ginny's wand fly across the room.

"Harry, what..." Ginny stammered.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know it was you. Ginny, what are you doing here anyway," he began.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. " You don't want me to stay?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No! No! Please stay. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left you, sorry that you had to see me dead, sorry for this morning assuming everything would be the same. Sorry about Fred..."

She cut him off after that. "Harry," she said, wrapping her arms around him and gazing into his green eyes, "No one blames you."

"I blame myself," Harry said. "Now listen. I was wrong not to tell you what happened. I just finished telling the rest of your family what happened last year, and now I am going to tell you."

"Harry, you don't have too..."

"I do, he interrupted," and he began the story again. He told Ginny everything he had told the others, right up to the point where he had to enter the forest. This was going to be difficult, but he knew he just couldn't keep any secrets from his Ginny. If they were meant to be together, he had to tell her everything. He took a deep breath and began.

"Ginny, when I was watching Professor Snape's memories, I learned that Voldemort made a seventh Horcrux, the one I wouldn't talk about earlier. That seventh Horcrux was me. He made it accidentally the night my parents died. I knew if I wanted to defeat him, I would have to die. I just couldn't bear the thought of you and the rest of my friends having a horrible life with him around. I didn't want anyone to else to die. So I went down into the forest knowing that he had to kill me. I stood in front of him, let him hit me with the killing curse, and the last thing I saw was you. I died for everyone else, but Ginny," he sobbed, "Mostly I died for you."

Ginny was stunned. She felt so bad that she had shouted at Harry. Tears of guilt streamed from her eyes. "Harry I never imagined.." She paused for a second, gathering her thoughts. "You really died for me?" She managed to ask before dissolving into more tears.

"Shh, it's all right," he said, embracing her tighter, letting her cry it all out, trying to be strong for her sake when all he wanted to do was cry with her. "I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't. All I wanted was for you to be happy, to live a great life."

When Ginny calmed down, the first thing she did was kiss Harry. She kissed him more passionately then she ever had before. She had to try and return some of the love he had shown her, even though she knew she never could. All she wanted was to be with Harry, to never leave his side. "How do I deserve him," she thought.

Harry was surprised by the kiss. He was also thinking similar thoughts. He didn't know why Ginny would ever want him back, but he decided he wasn't going to question it. He needed her, needed her with every part of him. "Ginny," he said, "You are worth more to me than life itself."

The two reunited lovers held each other for what seemed like forever. They cried together, trying to get rid of all the despair of the last couple days. Eventually they were worn out completely, and Harry said "Well love, I need to get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Then I'm staying with you," she replied.

"What!" stuttered Harry. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect that Ginny would want to be in bed with him.

"Why not?" demanded Ginny. "I could care less what my Mom and Ron think. And I doubt that I could fall asleep alone. I'm going to have nightmares from all this. And most of all, all I want is you."

"Alright," Harry responded. "I doubt I'll be able to stay alone tonight as well."

Ginny walked over to the bed, stopped, and looked at Harry sheepishly. "You wouldn't happen to have any extra pajamas with you?" she asked.

"You can take one of my t-shirts," he replied. "I won't look while you're changing."

"Thanks," she replied

Harry turned his back and put on his own pajamas. When he was finished, he couldn't resist peeking at her. He caught a glimpse of her back, noticing her creamy skin and a few cute little freckles. Then, she turned around jumped into the bed, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in after her.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry as tightly as she could, both knowing they had found the one they wanted to be with forever, and Harry returned the embrace. That was how they fell asleep that night, crushed tightly together, so that nothing could ever separate the two of them again.


	4. Chapter 3

A New Beginning

Several hours later, a groggy Harry awakened from his slumber. With it still being dark outside, he rolled over to go back to sleep when he realized that someone was in bed with him. Coming to his senses, he remembered that Ginny had joined him. "So that wasn't a dream," he thought to himself. He smiled as he looked over at his angel, his beautiful Ginny as she slept peacefully. She looked so sexy laying there, in Harry's shirt with her luscious red hair splayed out over her shoulder, her smooth, pale skin shining in the light of the moon, and a peaceful smile etched faintly on her lips. Harry had the overwhelming urge to snog her right then and there, but he held off. Ginny needed her sleep, just like the rest of them. He slowly turned over so as not to disturb her and drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later, Harry was awakened in a way he sincerely hoped would happen every day for the rest of his life. Ginny was straddled over him, giving him a light kiss to wake him up. Harry opened his eyes, seeing her lovely, soft chocolate brown eyes staring into his own.

"Morning," Ginny said, a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

"Merlin, she's beautiful in the morning," Harry thought to himself, an equally mischievous smile appearing on his face. He grabbed her in a tight embrace, flipped her over, pinned her underneath him, and tickled her until she was laughing, crying, and begging him to stop all at once. When he let up for a second, she grabbed him, kissed him, and jumped out of bed as he released her to kiss her back.

"Hey, that's cheating," he laughed. "You know I can't resist your kisses."

She laughed too, and sat back down on the bed next to him, and they sat there silently for awhile looking out the window at the beautiful morning sun, holding each other and stealing a few kisses.

Eventually, Harry spoke up. "Ginny, this has been lovely but we'd better get down to breakfast. We don't want your parents or even your brothers to find us here together with you in one of my shirts and your underwear."

"Harry, like I said last night, I don't care what they think. My parents aren't going to come looking for you, and they don't even know about us yet so they aren't going to look for me here. Hermione will be happy for us, I can handle Ron, and Bill and Charlie won't care. Percy has no idea about us and he won't look for us either. If we have anything to worry about, it's Fred and George that will take the Mickey out of us."

All of a sudden, Ginny burst into tears. "Oh Fred," she cried. Sobs wracked her small body. "He's really gone. He was always my favourite brother. I'll never get to hear his jokes or even see him again," she managed to say between the tears that were running down her beautiful face.

"Gin, it's okay. I know it's hard. I've lost so many friends and family members, and each death feels like it will rip you apart. But eventually, you'll come to terms with it. I know you'll always miss Fred, but you'll remember the good things about him, and the loss will become less painful." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, holding her tight while she cried out her grief over her dead brother. She hugged him back tighter and buried her face in his shirt.

Harry held Ginny for a long time. He wasn't sure how long but it felt like at least an hour. The whole time, he rocked her carefully and whispered soothingly in her ear, trying to do anything he could to help her through this difficult time. Harry wanted to be strong for Ginny, to protect her. He would gladly shoulder her burden as well as his. Harry knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ginny and as such, knew that her problems would become his. He figured he might as well start now.

All of a sudden the door burst open, and in ran Ron, followed closely by Hermione and George.

"Harry, where are you. Mom's about to have kittens! She can't find Ginny either..."

Ron paused for a second as his eyes took in the sight of the room. His eyes fell upon Harry and Ginny cuddled up with his sister, his baby sister, on Harry's bed.

"Oi! What the hell is my sister doing in your bed!" He thundered.

"Ron..." said Hermione in a warning tone.

Ron ignored her and kept tearing into his best friend and his little sister. "You left her last year! Then you kissed her in her bedroom last summer. You were leading her on and you still are! And Ginny, what are you doing! You're my little sister! I can't believe this."

And Ginny burst into tears again. She reached for her wand but Harry spoke first. "Nice Ron. We talked last night. I explained everything. We got back together. We both decided we couldn't fall asleep alone so we decided to stay together, to give each other our strength to deal with the times. Upon waking up this morning, Ginny remembered Fred and that's why we are still up here. I never did anything with your sister last night, or now, because I respect her too much. I don't want to hurt her and I'm never leaving her again. Ginny means more to me than life itself. That's why I DIED FOR HER!"

Harry walked into the bathroom before he could say anything he really regretted.

George moved over and sat next to his little sister. He wrapped her up in a brotherly hug and whispered in her ear. "I miss him too," he choked out. "But Fred would have wanted us to be happy."

"What did Harry mean when he said he died for you?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Exactly what he said," she answered, calming down a bit. "He went to the forest to die so he could save everyone. He said above all it was for me."

The rest of the room looked at each other in stunned silence. Ron spoke first. "I don't care what he did. I don't want you in bed with anyone! You are too young for that!"

Ginny's eyes blazed as her fury rose to a boiling point. "I don't care what you think you prat! I love Harry. I always have. I know I was mad at him yesterday, but I didn't understand. I forgive him for last year because he thought he was doing what was best. Don't you see! I care for Harry, and he cares for me. I love you Ron but you'd better not stand in our way. I will never, ever leave him again..."

"I don't care..." Ron yelled again.

Ginny reached the end of her tether. She jumped up and made a grab for her wand. George tried to hold her back, but she threw him off. A quick spell, and Ron ran out the door, a swarm of Bat Bogeys buzzing around his head.

"Well, I'd better go talk some sense into my git of a boyfriend," Hermione said. "But I'm very happy for you Ginny. I know you've wanted to be with Harry for a long time and I know he has loved you for a long time as well. Did you know he watched your name on the Marauder's Map every night last year. Harry doesn't think we saw him, but I made Ron leave him alone."

And with that, she ducked out of the dorm.

Harry chose that moment to reappear from the bathroom. Ginny rushed over to him and threw himself into his arms, in tears again. "Shh, Shh, it's all right," he whispered. "I'm not leaving you. Ron will have to come around and accept it." Then he realized George was still there, and felt a bit awkward.

"I was just leaving," George said. "But for the record, I'm very happy for you sis. I know you've wanted to marry Harry since you were 5 and I couldn't imagine a better man for you. I'll just go along and tell Mom I've found you two and that you'll be down in a few minutes."

"Thanks George," Harry said. "It means a lot."

After George left, Harry turned to Ginny. "What did he mean, you've wanted to marry me since you were five?" he asked.

Ginny blushed. "You know how I had such a crush on you I couldn't even talk to you. You know Hermione told me to date those other boys to get your attention. I must thank her for that sometime. It certainly made you jealous. But anyway, when I was five, Mom read me the story of the Boy Who Lived. It was a children's book about you. I felt so bad for you, not having parents, I mean, and I also idolized you for surviving that curse. I told my whole family then and there I would marry you someday. Then, when you rescued me in the Chamber, I started loving you as the person you were."

Harry had tears in his eyes as she finished. "I didn't know Gin and I feel so bad for not asking you out sooner. I think I fell in love with you in the Chamber too, I was just too stupid to do anything about it. One of my biggest regrets is not asking you to the Yule Ball. I'm so... overwhelmed, or flattered I guess. And I really hope some day your childhood dream becomes reality. I'd really like to see that book some time though."

"It's all right Harry," Ginny said. "We have all the time we want now. But are you really serious about wanting to marry me sometime?"

"Like I said, Ginny, you mean more to me than life itself. There is nothing more that I want then to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny felt the happiest she had ever been. She had tears in her eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness. Looking up into his beautiful green eyes, she told him "I love you too Harry James Potter."

Harry felt tears in his eyes too. "That's the first time that I can remember anyone saying that to me," he said.

"Well, let me say it again. I love you Harry James Potter. Now let's get down to breakfast. We should probably inform Mom about this."

They shared a deep, passionate kiss, got dressed, and, holding hands, went down to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, Hermione was tearing into her new boyfriend.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" she shouted. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW THEY LOVE EACH OTHER, AND YOU KNOW THAT HARRY WOULD NEVER, EVER, HURT GINNY! MERLIN RON, HE DIED FOR HER! BE HAPPY FOR THEM LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS. THEY'VE GONE THROUGH SO MUCH, THEY SURE AS HELL DESERVE ALL THE HAPPINESS THAT THEY CAN GET! NOW YOU'D BETTER APOLOGIZE TO THEM BEFORE I HEX YOU MYSELF!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said through the whirling Bat Bogeys. "Ginny's always been my little sister, the one I go out of my way to protect. I don't want her to get her heart broken. Now that I think about it, I've been a prat. Our Harry would never do anything to hurt Ginny. It tore him apart last year. I just don't want her growing up too fast if you know what I mean. I'll apologize to them when I see them again."

Only then did Hermione remove the bat bogey hex that her best friend had cast.

Harry and Ginny reached the Hall hand in hand and immediately spotted the rest of the Weasley family. They walked up to them and sat down.

"Mom, we've got something to tell you," Ginny said, as George gave the couple a knowing smile.

"Would that have something to do with the fact that my daughter was in your bed last night?" Molly asked, trying to be stern, by failing miserably.

"I'm sorry," Harry gulped. "But we didn't do anything, I swear... Wait, how did you know that?"

"I know everything dear," Molly said. "Arthur and I figured this would happen after you seemed so anxious to find each other yesterday morning, and we let it slide, because we trust you two. Plus, we caught Ron and Hermione together as well."

"YOU WHAT! THAT FILTHY HYPOCRITE! WHERE IS HE! I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!" Ginny yelled.

"Calm down dear, the whole hall is staring at you," Molly said as Ginny blushed. "Now, Harry dear, how long has this been going on and how did it start?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I guess I've loved Ginny since I rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets, I was just too blind to notice. I know that Ginny has had a crush on me since she was five. We finally got together at the end of last school year, but I broke it off because I was leaving to go find those, well you know," he said glancing around. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Last year, I watched Ginny on the Marauder's Map every night, wishing I could be with her, like a normal couple. Then, a couple nights ago during the battle, I saw Snape's memories, which told me that if Voldemort was to be defeated, I had to die. I was the seventh Horcrux, the one he created by accident when he killed my parents. It needed to be destroyed. I went down to the forest for everyone, but mostly for Ginny. All I wanted was for her to have a good life. I gladly took that curse for her. She was the last thing I saw before I died."

The whole Weasley family looked at each other in stunned silence. None of them ever had any idea how much Ginny meant to Harry. They were also shocked after hearing the part of the story Harry had refused to share the night before. "My goodness," Molly said. "I never imagined. None of us will ever stand in your way. Your love for each other is beyond anything I have ever seen at your age."

The rest of the family nodded in agreement.

"I'm so happy you finally got your man Gin-Gin. You two don't deserve anyone but each other," Bill said quietly.

At that moment, Ron and Hermione entered the hall. Ginny reached for her wand but Harry held her back.

"Ronald has something he'd like to say to you two," Hermione addressed Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "I've been a prat. I just wanted to protect you Ginny, but I went about it the wrong way. No one loves you more than Harry does, and he already protected you from more, and sacrificed more than I ever could have for you. I'm sorry."

"RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you say anything to your sister! She and Harry are happier than they have ever been together. How dare you try to keep them apart!" Molly yelled. "Now if you'll excuse us, we were just going to leave when you came in. Well leave you two in peace. And once again, I'm so happy for you two. It almost makes me forget about Fred..." She sighed and nodded to the other Weasleys, who got up and left the hall leaving Harry and Ginny alone to enjoy breakfast in each other's company.

Just as they were finishing up, Kingsley and McGonagall walked up to them. "We'd like to speak to you for a bit if you don't mind Harry," McGonagall said.

"Sure, but Ginny has to come too," Harry replied.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you two back together again, especially after the hellish years you two had last year," McGonagall smiled. "Come along then Ginny."

Harry realized he had told Ginny about all his problems but he had yet to hear her story from the year before. He made a note to ask her later and not force her to talk about it if she didn't want to. He didn't want to pressure her.

When they reached the head's office, the four sat down on the comfy chairs. "What's this about?" Harry questioned.

"First we'd like to talk to you two, Ron and Hermione about what you are going to do next year. We will talk to them later but we figured we'd talk to you guys separately. Since it appears that Ginny will be a part of your future, Harry, it's fine for her to join us as well.

Harry was struck with worry. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He knew he wanted to be an auror eventually, but he wanted to have a relaxing year, without fear and without fighting dark wizards, and preferably spend that year with Ginny. But he knew she would go back to school, Molly would see to that. And Harry didn't really want to return to classes either.

"What are my options?" Harry asked.

"Well, you have a few," Kingsley said. "Professor McGonagall tells me you want to join the Aurors, and frankly, we need you there. You would help the ministry immensely just by being associated with them. We need change and you are the influential voice we need. Also, our Auror department is badly depleted. We need to recruit new members and you are the optimal choice. You have fought against worse and won than any Auror in history. So these are your options: You can return to Hogwarts and complete your seventh year and get your NEWTS, then join the Aurors, or you can join the Ministry right away."

"I don't want to return to school," Harry replied. "I just couldn't readjust to the school life and I would fell as though I was permanently under a magnifying glass. I also don't want to join the ministry yet. I'd like to take a year off, relax, and get away from the Dark Arts for a while. I also don't like that option because I want to be with Ginny."

"I understand perfectly," Kingsley smiled. "That's why we want to present you with a third option. Minerva, if you could explain please..."

"Yes of course," McGonagall replied. "We guessed you wouldn't like either of those options. If anyone deserves a break, it's you. So for that reason, we'd like you to take on a very important job for us. As you know, we are short a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. We'd like you to fill that role. We've talked to the school Governors and convinced them that despite your age, no one is better suited to teaching this subject than you. They were reluctant at first, but we told them about how you taught the DA, and how they were able to take on Voldemort's strongest supporters because of your training. Eventually, they gave in. If you want the position it's yours. On the side, we would like you to reform the DA, this time as a legal student group. This time, we'd like you to take on the students who want to become Aurors. You can use the Room of Requirement to train, to improve your skills. Since you taught them before, you can teach them again. You, Mr Potter, will be made an Auror immediately, and report to Chief Robards. He will help you with training in the areas your team needs. We will waive the three year training program for your team because, frankly, they don't need it. They are already almost as skilled as newly graduated trainees. Before school starts in September, you will go to the Ministry and take the Auror exam. From that, we will find out what you need to work on."

Harry's jaw dropped. It was perfect! He could take a year off but still do something meaningful. He could spend time with Ginny! "What do you think, love?" he asked.

"It's not my decision to make, but it's perfect!" She replied, a wide smile on her face.

"Merlin, she's beautiful. I'm so lucky to have her," Harry thought. He turned to the two adults. "It looks like I'm in!" He told them with a smile. "Just one question though. I know Ginny and Hermione don't want to become Aurors. If they want to, I'd like them to be able to join the new DA as well, so they can learn to protect themselves better. They will be targets of any remaining Voldemort supporters, especially Ginny."

"Great," said Kingsley, flashing a smile. "We will work out the details later. And of course, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger may join you if it so pleased them. Maybe we can change their minds about joining the office. They are two very powerful witches," he complimented. Then he turned to Ginny. "What are your plans if I may ask."

"Well, next year I'll be back at Hogwarts. Mom would never let me skip my final year. After that I don't know. My goal has always been to play professional quidditch, so I'd like to try that first. If that doesn't work out, I'll probably become a healer, like my Mom was. I'd also like to spend a lot of time with Harry," she said, giving her man a sly grin.

Harry laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "I know you are good enough to make any quidditch team Gin. And I thought we already decided that we'd probably spend a long, long, time together."

"All right you two," Kingsley laughed. "We are going to be meeting with Ron and Hermione later. Any idea what they want to do?"

Harry answered. "I know Hermione will probably want to do something in the Magical Creatures department. She has always been an advocate for house elf rights, and I'm sure she'd like to continue that and maybe expand into the relations between humans and other magical creatures. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets into politics someday. She is after all the brightest witch of our age. And you're the prettiest," he told Ginny, giving her a smirk.

Everyone laughed, and Harry continued. "I have no idea what Ron wants. He said he wanted to be an Auror but I don't know if he still does. You'll have to ask him."

"Before I forget, I'd like to ask on more favour of you Harry," Kingsley said. "Tomorrow we will be having a memorial service for those who died. We will also be burying Severus Snape. I'd like you to say a few words during the ceremony. Also, we'd like you two to be in dress robes tomorrow if you can."

The last thing Harry wanted to do was get up and talk in front of a bunch of people. But, he remembered how brave Snape had been, and figured in comparison, a little speech wasn't too bad. "I guess I can do that, Minister," he said.

"All right, I think we've taken enough of your time. Thanks a lot Harry. We will see you at the service tomorrow, and visit you later this summer. I believe Molly and Arthur are going back to the Burrow the day after tomorrow, and that they will be bringing everyone, including you Harry, with them," Kingsley said.

"Thank you Minister," Harry replied.

"Oh, that's right, I should probably tell you this now. Tomorrow, I'll be confirmed as Minister of Magic."

"Congratulations, I can't think of anyone better to improve the Ministry," Harry told him. "We'll see you later."

"I may as well tell you that I will be headmaster next year," added Professor McGonagall.

"Congratulations to you as well then," Ginny replied.

Ginny and Harry left the office. When they were gone, McGonagall looked at Kingsley. "They really love each other," she commented.

"Yes. They seem so much more mature, so much more in love with each other than any couple their age I have ever seen. They seem the perfect pair."

"I believe you are right," said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore in the background.

Surprised, Minerva and Kingsley turned around. "What do you mean Albus?" questioned the headmistress.

"I have only suspicions. Only time will tell," replied the portrait. "But they may have the chance to be the closest couple in history."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny had decided to take a stroll around the lake, and sit and talk in one of their favourite secluded spots. Settling down under their favourite tree under the bright sunlight, they discussed the meeting.

"I'm so happy for you Harry, and so happy that you'll be here with me." Ginny purred in his ear.

"Me too love, me too," Harry told her. "I don't think I could have been separated from you for a whole year. I'm also so proud of you for wanting to pursue your quidditch dreams. Like I said, any team would be lucky to have you."

"You really mean that Harry?"

"Of course I do Gin. You mean everything to me. Why would I Loe to you."

Ginny looked up into his sparkling green eyes, and a wave of love for Harry passed over her. She wanted him to snog her and she wanted I right now. She reached up and pulled him down on her, placing a searing kiss in his lips. He returned the kiss, just as passionate and deep. She opened her lips slightly, and he worked his tongue into her mouth. The kisses got deeper and deeper for a few minutes, until Harry broke it off.

"What..." Ginny asked, but she felt her breath takes away. Harry had worked his way down, kissing her jawline, nipping and kissing her neck. His head was covered in her beautiful red hair, and all he could smell was her beautiful, flowery scent. It drove him wild.

Ginny was experiencing similar things. She felt fire in her belly, wanting only for Harry to continue to kiss her, and to touch her. She brought her hands down and placed them under his shirt, feeling his stomach muscles. He gasped at the sensation. Harry put his own hands on Ginny's smooth back, and started making little circles on her back. He started kissing her lips again and she opened her mouth slightly to slow his tongue to join with hers again. Then, he moved his hands around to her stomach. Ginny moaned, it felt so good. Everywhere he touched tingled. Harry was extremely aroused by the moan as well. Feeling confident, he moved his hands further up her stomach, still making little circles.

Ginny's arousal continued I grow stronger. Gradually, her nipples got harder and harder. All she wanted was for Harry to touch them, to touch her breasts, she knew it would feel incredible. When Harry reached her bra-line, he broke the kiss and looked deep into her chocolate eyes, asking that unspoken question: was it okay to go further? She nodded. Harry ran his finger softly over her breasts. It felt incredible. Everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire. She arched into him, practically begging him to continue, to take off her bra and continue to touch her unimpeded. He reached around TJ her back again, hands fumbling with the clasp. Their breathing became more ragged. Then, to her surprise, Harry stopped, let go of her, and moved back.

"What?" She asked, tears appearing in her eyes. "You don't like it?"

"No, no love," he reassured her, looking at her.

"Damn those eyes of his are irresistible," she thought. "What's wrong then," she asked him, lips quivering.

"We just got back together a few days ago," he replied. "I felt as though we were taking things to fast. If we had gone too much further, we wouldn't have been able to stop until we had gone all the way. I know, deep down, as much as I'd like to go there with you, we aren't ready for that yet. I know we will be someday, but Ginny, you aren't even of age yet."

"I don't care Harry. I love you, you love me, who cares how old we are. No one needs to find out. I know how to cast a contraceptive spell. They taught that to all the fifth year girls. All I want is you, Harry. I need you."

"Gin," he said softly. "Your parents trust us. I don't want to betray that trust, and I want to do what is right by you. That's a big step, and we've already gone pretty far today. I don't want to hurt you, I couldn't live with myself if I did. I don't want to ruin what we have. I know we will get there someday soon. But let's wait until you are of age, at least. It's only a few months away. Until then, we can snog whenever you want, we can do anything you want except that. When your birthday comes, we can reevaluate. It just feels like the right thing to do."

"You really are too noble Potter," she said to him. "You won't hurt me. It's want I want, but I guess you are right. I don't want to hurt my parents either. I agree, let's wait until my birthday, then go from there. But I'm taking you up on that other offer as many times as I can until then," she said with a wicked smile.

He grinned back. They held each other and talked about other things until it was time for supper. Then, they returned to the castle.

After a delicious dinner, Mrs Weasley stood up. "All right Weasleys" she said, "it's time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow, especially you four," she added, looking at Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"That's the second time someone has said something like that today," whispered Harry to the others. Obeying Mrs Weasley, the four trooped up to the common room discussing what could be in store for the next day. None of them had any ideas, so they decided to go straight to bed. Ron and Hermione headed off together leaving Ginny and Harry alone for a moment.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Ginny asked with a pleading tone.

Since his dorm mates had all left, knowing she really did need him with her, and feeling as though he would also benefit just from her presence, Harry nodded his head.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"Go on up love, I've got a couple things to take care of first," he told her.

Harry sat down in the comfy armchair in front of the roaring fire and started preparing his speech for the next day. When he finished he yawned, then a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Kreacher," he called, and with a crack, his faithful house elf appeared.

"Yes Master," Kreacher croaked.

"Kreacher, I badly need some dress robes for tomorrow night. Do you think you could go to Madam Malkin's and pick some up for me? I believe she reopened today. Tell her it's important. I also need..." And he whispered what else he wanted into Kreacher's ear, just in case Ginny could hear him.

"Of course, Master. Kreacher will return early tomorrow morning," replied Kreacher, and with a crack, he was gone again.

Harry ascended the steps to his dormitory. He looked at his beautiful Ginny, who was again dressed in his shirt and fast asleep. How beautiful she looked. Harry still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. "I guess I'll be thinking that my whole life," he thought. "And I'm going to do my best to make her happy and keep her safe. I'll try to be a worthy partner to her." He crawled in next to her, wrapped her in his arms, and was quickly asleep. Today had been a long, exciting day. Tomorrow would be long as well. But, with the help of his Ginny, he would get through it.


	5. Chapter 4

The Memorial

The next morning, around 10:00, Harry awoke and quietly got out of bed. Ginny was still sleeping, so he figured he would let her have a lie-in. They would all need the rest if they wanted to get through today. The memorial was going to be hard. It was scheduled to take place at 3:00 in the afternoon, then there would be refreshments served in the Great Hall afterwards.

Harry headed off to the shower. Feeling the warm water rush over his body, he sighed. It felt so nice and refreshing. He washed and tried to fix his notoriously unruly hair. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waste. He stepped into the dorm, hoping that Ginny was still asleep and would remain so for at least a few minutes so he could take the towel off and get dressed.

Of course, she was wide awake. "There you are," she exclaimed. "I freaked out a bit when I woke up and you weren't here."

"Just having a shower love," he said, watching her blush as she noticed that he was only wearing a towel. "Have to look good for the memorial tonight."

"Oh no! I forgot, I don't have anything to wear for that," Ginny cried.

"Let's forget about that for now," Harry told her. "You have a shower and I'll get dressed. Then I'll go down to the common room and wait for you while you get dressed. Just make sure you use that flowery shampoo. That smell drives me absolutely wild."

"All right, and I will," Ginny agreed, giving him a sly smile as she stepped into the bathroom.

Harry quickly dressed and walked down to the common room. He hoped that Kreacher would finish his task before Noon.

Ginny came down about 15 minutes later. Harry grabbed her hand and they walked together to the great hall. After a traditional English breakfast, shared with the other Weasleys, they decided to return to the Common Room and play a little Exploding Snap before the ceremony. Before they left, Harry whispered something to Mrs Weasley.

"Make sure you're all ready before 2:30 she told them. Ron, Hermione, we were able to retrieve your dress robes from the Burrow. Harry and Ginny, you'll have to borrow some."

"No, Mom, we'll look terrible!" Ginny shrieked. "Like Ron at the Yule Ball in my third year."

Ron scowled, remembering those robes.

"I'm sure it will be fine dear," Molly told her daughter. It's the best we can do.

The game of exploding snap took Ginny's mind off the problem, but when 1:30 rolled around, she sighed. "I guess I'd better resign myself to my fate and go find some dress robes," she said. "I just hope I can find something that goes with my hair."

"You'll look beautiful in anything Ginny," Harry told her. Ron snickered and The other gave him a dirty look.

"C'mon Ron, let's go get ready," Hermione said. Ron got up and followed her up the stairs.

"Ginny, before we go, wait one minute, okay?" Harry asked.

"Sure," she said dubiously, wondering what Harry had in mind.

"Kreacher," Harry called out.

The house elf appeared with two packages under his little arms.

"For Master Harry and Mistress Ginny," he said, handing them each a package.

"Thank you Kreacher, you've done wonderfully," Harry praised the old elf.

"Kreacher is glad to serve his master, he is most kind" Kreacher said, as he disapparated .

"What's got into him?" Ginny asked. Looking at the package in her arms, she asked "And what is this?"

"All he needed was a little kindness," Harry told her. "Open it and find out." he added, referring to the package.

Ginny opened it carefully and gasped. "Oh Harry, I can't accept this, it must have cost so much," she cried, as tears filled her eyes. She pulled out a beautiful emerald coloured dress, perfectly sized for her small figure, with gold trim, along with a gold necklace and earrings that contained a small emerald surrounded with little, perfectly cut diamonds.

"Ginny," Harry soothed her as she wrapped him in a tearful embrace. "All I want is for you to be happy. I couldn't let you not have something beautiful today. You've been so supportive of me. Now that we are officially dating, I can spend my money on you. I can afford it. I just hope you don't mind that we will be matching today," he added, pulling out a beautiful pair of black dress robes, with green and gold trim.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sobbed. "You don't have to buy me things just to make me happy. I'm happier then ever just being with you."

"Put them on Gin," Harry requested. "I can't wait to see how beautiful you look in them."

Ginny reached up and gave him a deep kiss, filled with passion, trying to put as much of her love for Harry into it as she could. She knew she could never buy Harry expensive presents like that, so she would thank him how she could. Any gift she would give him in the future would be meaningful and from the heart. She was sure he would appreciate that more anyway.

"Thank you so much Harry," she said. "I've never had anything so beautiful before, and it just surprised me you'd be willing to buy me these. For my sake, though, don't buy me too many expensive gifts."

Harry smiled at her. "I love you Ginny, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course I'm going to buy you expensive things."

With that, they separated and went to change.

Harry finished first, and as such, sat in the common room, thinking about the memorial. This was going to be hard for him, because no matter what the others said, he still blamed himself. He would have to go out there and look at the families of the dead, find some way to apologize even though he could never repay them for their loved ones lives. He was so wrapped up in these thoughts, he didn't notice Ginny come in until she wrapped him in a hug. Harry looked up at her. She looked absolutely stunning. The dress was a perfect fit, accenting her curves and meshing well with her lovely hair, which hung straight over her back. The jewelry he had bought her to go with the dress sparkled in the light. Harry's mouth hung wide open.

"You are so beautiful," he managed to say.

"You too Harry," she said. And she really meant it. The green of his robes matched that of his gorgeous eyes. His hair, although forever unruly was that lovely raven black colour. All she wanted to do was snog him then and there. That was out of the question, though. They needed to be downstairs soon. She settled for giving him a peck on the lips, but when she looked into his eyes, she noticed a few tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

"You are so beautiful," he repeated. "You don't even know. Seeing you here reminds me of what I left behind last year, and how close I came to losing you. I still blame myself for everything that happened, no matter what anyone says, and today I have to go down there, to see the family members of those who died. I'll have to face them and I have no idea how to apologize. I don't think there is any way I can ever apologize. Why couldn't it have been me instead of all those others Ginny?"

Ginny knew the grief that Harry was going through. She knew him, how he was the most selfless wizard in all of England. She knew how he brooded over things, trying desperately to see something he could have done to make the situation different. She knew she would have to be strict with him to try and get him to see reason. "Harry James Potter, you listen to me right now. No one blames you. I don't blame you. I forgave you for last year, you need to put that behind you. As for the others, they will want you to be there. They will want to thank you for getting rid of Voldemort, so the rest of their families can live in peace and happiness, just like our family. You don't have to apologize for anything Harry, you died in the battle too. All you have to do is console them for their loss, and they will be happy with that."

Then she hugged him, trying to pass her strength to him. He sighed. "Okay Ginny. I need you to stay by my side though. I need your strength to get through this. Please, stay with me," he begged.

"Forever," she whispered.

They walked down to the lake, to the same place where Dumbledore's funeral was held. With a jolt, Harry remembered that he hadn't returned the Elder Wand yet. "I'd better do that soon," he thought.

The sun was shining and it shine on the white marble tomb which sat in the background. A stage had been set up and adorned with beautiful spring flowers. Hundreds of seats were laid out in rows and most of them were filled. Harry felt a little queasy, knowing that all these people would want a piece of him, to talk to him. Ginny noticed and gave his hand a squeeze. They walked towards the edge of the seating, where they met the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. "Ginny, you look absolutely stunning," Hermione, Molly, and Fleur all gasped at the same time. Her brothers couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked as well.

"Thank you," she blushed. "But all the thanks goes to Harry. He bought all this for me."

"I would've done the same for all of you too, but time as short and you all had your robes," Harry said.

"We know dear, it's all right. I'm just so glad our Ginny has someone like you," Molly told him, giving him a bone cracking hug.

A little embarrassed, Harry withdrew and spotted the Minister approaching.

"Ah, Harry, great to see you said Kingsley. You, Ginny, Ron and Hermione will be sitting up from with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood." He pointed to the front row, where sure enough, Neville and Luna sat, waving at him.

"What's all this," he demanded.

"You'll see," said Kingsley with a cryptic smile.

"You go on ahead," said Molly. The rest of us will find a place to sit and we'll see you after.

Harry took Ginny's hand, and together with Ron and Hermione, they walked up to the front. Harry felt uncomfortable. All eyes were on him and his friends. He felt like a fish in a tank, being stared at. "They must want to see the chosen one, the boy who lived," he thought. "How I wish I could be just Harry." In reality, the crowd couldn't take their eyes of Harry and Ginny. They looked so beautiful, so in love, so mature beyond their years. They literally shone, radiating light, love, and happiness. The crowd murmured in amazement at the couple.

"Harry, why do you hate the fame so much," Ginny whispered in his ear. "Most people are dying to be famous."

"I did die to be famous," he joked. "But seriously, I couldn't have done this without all you guys. You, my friends are the real heroes. I want to be and I am just Harry."

"You're not 'Just Harry' to me love," she replied.

As they sat down, Harry took a look around. He knew so many of the people gathered there. It seemed that all of Hogsmeade was gathered. So were most of the high ranking ministry members, and members of the Wizengamot. The members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army were all there, along with the staff of Hogwarts. Hagrid and Grawp sat in the back, each holding gigantic Handkerchiefs.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Kingsley and the short old wizard who had officiated Dumbledore's funeral took the stage. Kingsley performed the voice amplification spell and the crowd fell quiet.

"Welcome friends," Kingsley said, his magically amplified voice booming out. "Let me greet you for the first time as our new Minister of Magic."

The crowd broke into applause.

"It is my wish that we didn't have to be here today," said Kingsley. "I wish that the battle had never taken place, that all our beloved family members were still here. But, we must remember them, for their great sacrifice helped us achieve victory against the greatest evil our world has ever seen. Now, let me call upon Minerva McGonagall, new headmistress of Hogwarts to read the names of all those who so bravely fought and died in the second wizarding war so that they will be remembered. After the memorial, their names will be inscribed here, into the tomb in the background. May we never forget them."

McGonagall stepped up to the stage. "Sonorous," she muttered, and she began to read.

"Sirius Black."

Harry felt like he had been stabbed by a knife. He still hasn't gotten over the death of his godfather. He probably never would.

"Colin Creevey."

Harry's eyes fell upon Collin's brother Dennis, who sat with the rest of the DA. Tears filled his eyes as he noticed Dennis crying, being comforted by the other DA members.

"Remus Lupin."

"Nymphmadora Lupin-Tonks."

Harry's eyes filled with tears again, remembering his former teacher and his beloved wife. Remus had been so kind, so selfless. He didn't deserve this. And his son! Harry remembered Teddy, how he had been named the little boy's godfather. He decided that he would try to visit the boy in the next few days. Teddy needed Harry in his life, and Harry was going to do his best to be there for him.

McGonagall kept reading through the list. When she said the name Severus Snape, the crowd gasped. Severus Snape had been a Death Eater, hadn't he? They pushed the thought to the back of their minds, though, as McGonagall reached the last name on the list.

"Fred Weasley."

Harry looked over at Ginny. Tears were streaming down her lovely face. He put his arm around her. "It's okay Ginny," he told her, trying to comfort her without causing a disturbance. He noticed Hermione trying to help Ron as well.

McGonagall left the stage, and the short little wizard stepped up. He performed a blessing and began to speak. Ha talked about love, about how the dead, because of their love had been able to sacrifice themselves so that others could live in peace. He talked about the bravery and courage they had shown, and he finished by thanking those who still lived as well.

Kingsley returned to the podium. "I'd like to call upon Harry Potter to say a few words," he said.

Harry felt sick. Ginny gave his hand another squeeze as he got up and walked up to the podium. He performed the amplification spell and began.

"When Minister Shacklebolt asked me to speak yesterday, I had no idea what to say. Truthfully, I was nervous to come down here today, because I blamed myself for what happened. I was scared that everyone would hate me for causing the deaths of their family members. I've since seen the light on this matter, but I still feel guilt for what happened."

"In the end, I decided to talk about love. Love is the most powerful thing in the world. Voldemort didn't understand love. That is why he lost. When I first arrived here at Hogwarts, I asked Professor Dumbledore how I was able to survive the night Voldemort killed my parents. The answer was love. My mother sacrificed herself for me and that created a protection that caused the Dark Lord's spell to rebound and destroy his body. At first, I didn't get the power of love, but as the years have gone by, I've learned that Professor Dumbledore was right. Love allowed me to go down to the forest that night and confront Voldemort. Love allowed me to finally beat him in the end. Love for my mother gave Professor Snape the motivation he needed to return to the good side and become a spy for Professor Dumbledore. Love from all my friends has given me the strength to go on when I felt like giving up. So, to everyone out there, remember this. Love and cherish those around you and you will never lose. Love the living and love the dead, who we must never forget."

Harry stepped down from the podium to a tremendous round of applause.

"That was beautiful," a very tearful Ginny told him as he returned to his seat.

Kingsley returned to the podium. "Now it is time for something a little happier," he said. "There were many heroes that are still living that we must recognize."

"Oh no! Oh no!" Harry whispered.

"Harry, let them recognize you," Ginny told him. "You may not think you are a hero but you are and everyone else recognizes it. Just take whatever they give you."

Kingsley continued. "There were many acts of bravery during and leading up to the battle. First, I would like to call upon the members of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix to come up to the stage. They alone fought against Voldemort in the beginning. Their bravery and courage the other night gave Mr. Potter the time he needed to successfully defeat the Dark Lord for once and for all. They will all be recognized with the Order of Merlin, Third Class." He motioned to the six in the front row not to come up.

A round of applause went up from the crowd. The members of the two groups looked at each other stunned. They had just been doing what they had to do. Eventually, they got up and filed up onto the stage and stood together in a single file line. The Minister went to each of them, placing a medal around their necks and shaking their hands. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were so proud to see all of their friends, the entire Weasley family, and Hagrid receive their awards.

After they were all presented with an award, Kingsley returned to the podium. "Now, we must single out six special people whose bravery is beyond anything I have ever seen. They faced more danger and dark magic than anyone their age ever should have had to deal with. These six individuals will all be awarded with the Order of Merlin, First Class!"

The applause as deafening. When everyone had calmed down Kingsley spoke again. "First, let us call upon Miss Luna Lovegood. Miss Lovegood was one of the leaders of the reformed Dumbledore's Army. Last year, she suffered under the hands of the Carrows who ruled over Hogwarts by torturing and beating students to keep them in line. At Christmas, she was kidnapped by Death Eaters and was imprisoned until she was rescued by Mr. Potter at Easter. On the day of the final battle, she returned to Hogwarts and fought bravely alongside her friends, at one point engaging Bellatrix Lestrange. Miss Lovegood, please come forward."

Luna walked up to the stage and received her medal. Harry made another mental note to ask Ginny what on earth the Carrows had done to her when he had the chance.

"Next, we must recognize Mr. Neville Longbottom," Kingsley's voice rang out. "Neville also helped lead the resistance here at Hogwarts last year. He rescued many of the younger children from punishment, instead taking their punishment for them, and planned and participated in a mission to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Neville was punished most severely by the Carrows, for his actions that night. He also fought in the battle of Hogwarts, standing up against the Dark Lord, then killing his snake Nagini. Thank you Neville, and please come forward."

Neville received his medal as well. Harry looked around and noticed Augusta Longbottom who was beaming with pride for her grandson.

"Like Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, Miss Ginevra Weasley was also a leader in Dumbledore's Army last year. She was targeted by the Carrows for frequent torture and beatings for no other reason then because she had been close to Mr. Potter. She also participated in the raid to recover the sword, and intervened when the younger students were being punished, glad to take their punishment for them. Although not yet of age, she too fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, also fighting against Bellatrix Lestrange. Thank you Ginevra, and please come forward."

As Ginny went up, Harry's blood boiled. They had tortured his Ginny, even though he had left her. They had tortured his beautiful girlfriend for no reason. He hoped he never saw the Carrows again, because if he did, he didn't think he could control himself.

"Ginny," he said when she returned. "Again, I'm so sorry for leaving you. I had no idea they would do that to you, I should have taken you with us, to protect you."

"Harry," she admonished him. "We've went over this countless times. You couldn't have brought me with you. I was underages. I still had the trace on me."

"I'll never forgive myself, no matter what she says," he thought.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley is our next recipient of the award. Mr. Weasley has always been the best friend of Mr. Potter, which in itself is dangerous."

The crowd chuckled at this.

"Mr. Weasley also accompanied Mr. Potter on his mission last year. Although I cannot tell you the details of that mission, I can tell you that it was extremely dangerous. Mr. Weasley also participated in the battle of Hogwarts, where he fought bravely. Congratulations and thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Ron walked up to the stage beaming with pride.

"Miss Hermione Granger is known by her friends as the brightest witch of her age. They are probably right. She received nine outstanding and one exceeds expectations on her OWLS. She also accompanied Mr. Potter on his mission last year and he and Mr. Weasley both admit that they would be lost without her, and that she was the brains of the operation. As a muggle born, she was at great risk, and when she was captured last year, she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Miss, Granger also fought against Bellatrix at the battle of Hogwarts."

Ron, Harry and Ginny all gave their friend a hug as she walked into the stage.

"Finally, we have Mr. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Harry first encountered Lord Voldermort at the age of 15 months. Although his parents were killed, his Mother's sacrifice gave him a protection that caused the killing curse to rebound off of him and vanquish the Dark Lord for the first time. He then went off to live with his muggle relatives who mistreated him horribly for the next ten years. Mr. Potter managed to defeat Voldemort twice in his first and second years at Hogwarts, preventing him from returning. In his third year, he rescued his godfather Sirius Black from a terrible fate. In his fourth year, he won the Triwizard Tournament as the youngest participant and witnessed Voldemort's return. He fought the Dark Lord again that night, managing to escape. In his fifth year, he stood up for himself when no one else believed that Voldemort was back, managed to train the DA without getting caught, and participated in the battle of the department of Mysteries. This past year, he and his friends went off on a dangerous mission necessary to defeat Voldemort. He returned and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, sacrificing his own life then somehow returning to protect everyone else, then defeating Voldemort in a duel. Mr. Potter is described by his friends as the most selfless, generous, brave, and kind-hearted person they have ever met. He does not consider himself to be a hero, even though everyone agrees that he is, claiming that he just did what he had to and that his friends are the real heroes. The entire wizarding world owes its continued existence to Mr. Potter."

Harry walked up to the stage in a daze, tears pouring from his eyes. "Thank you Minister," he said. He received his award and looked down at Ginny, who was looking at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, pride etched on her face. He smiled at her through the tears, then returned to sit next to her. She gave him a hug and whispered "I'm so happy for you darling."

"We have one more thing on the agenda this afternoon," boomed the voice of Kingsley. "The burial of Severus Snape."

Harry caught Kingsley's eye and gave him a look of gratitude.

"While he was alive, Severus Snape was a man shrouded in mystery, but I can now tell you the story of the man who Mr. Potter claims is the bravest man he has ever known. When he was young, Professor Snape met Lily Evans, who we all know now as Harry Potter's mother. They grew up as best friends, and Snape fell in love with her. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Snape was sorted into Slytherin house, while Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. Over the years, they drifted apart, although his love for Lily never died. After school, Snape joined the Death Eaters, while Lily married James Potter. When Snape discovered that Voldemort wanted to kill James and Lily's sons, he realized the error in his ways, he contacted Professor Dumbledore and joined the Order of the Phoenix as a spy. When Lily and James were killed, he was devastated and vowed to protect their son out of love for her. When Voldemort returned, Professor Snape rejoined the Order as a spy, and managed to outwit Voldemort using his unrivalled skills at Occlumency, to pass on important information to the order and still appear to be a faithful servant of Voldemort. To protect his role, he agreed to kill Professor Dumbledore at Dumbledore's own request. Dumbledore had been mortally wounded on a mission. Last year, Snape protected the students of Hogwarts as best as he could from the Carrows, always intervening in punishments before they got too severe when he could. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he was killed by Lord Voldemort, still trying to fulfill his role of a spy. Before he died, he was able to give Mr. Potter the final information he needed to defeat Voldemort. I don't think any of us could fully appreciate how brave Professor Snape truly was. We should always try to remember him as a hero, and as such, he will be awarded the Order of Merlin First Class posthumously."

Harry had tears in his eyes. He hugged Ginny tighter never wanting to let go.

Six ministry employees came forward and picked up Snape's coffin. They carried it over to a grave which had been dug next to Dumbledore's.

Harry decided that that was a fitting touch as the pall bearers lowered the coffin and filled in the hole. Dumbledore had been Snape's only real friend and the only one who had truly understood him.

The emotionally spent and Quiet crowd all filed up to the castle, for dinner in the great hall. Ginny and Harry walked together, holding hands and bringing up the rear. They stopped before the entrance and stood there, looking up at the sun setting over the horizon.

"Thank you for being there for me today," Harry told her.

"Thank you for being there for me today," Ginny answered.

"Can I ask you one question?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded her head.

"Can you tell me what happened to you last year Ginny? I can't stand not knowing what happened to you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I'd appreciate it."

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm just not ready yet. Someday, I'll be able to talk about it, but I just can't."

"It's all right love. But just remember, I'll be there when that day comes."

"Thank you Harry," she answered, and she kissed him passionately. He responded with an equally passionate kiss and they stood there for a few minutes, holding each other. Then, they went into the castle still holding hands. Neither of them noticed the brown beetle sitting on the castle wall.

They sat down with the Weasleys and had dinner. No one spoke much over the meal nor did anyone eat a lot. The memories of the battle had come back to them over the course of the afternoon. Mrs. Weasley stood up and spoke. "All right Weasleys, time for bed. I know it's early but we have to leave at five tomorrow morning, which means that we'll have to get up at 4:30. We'll meet in Professor McGonagalls office and floo to Aunt Muriel's, where you all can pick up your stuff. Then, we'll floo over to the Burrow, unpack, and have a late breakfast."

The rest of the family let out a collective groan, but left. "I'm staying with you again tonight Harry," Ginny told him. "We won't be able to stay together when we return to the burrow, so I'm taking advantage of it."

Harry nodded in agreement. He had gotten used to sleeping with Ginny. He loved her comforting presence and he knew she felt the same. He just wondered how he would deal with it tomorrow night when sleeping together, wrapped up in each other's arms, wasn't an option. Thankfully, he knew in his heart that eventually, they would be sleeping together for the rest of their lives. The two drained teenagers climbed into Harry's bed and drifted off to sleep


	6. Chapter 5

Return to the Burrow

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was still dark. He looked over at the clock, sighing loudly. It was 4:15 and they'd have to get up in 15 minutes. No matter how early they'd went to bed the night before, it was still way to early to wake up.

He carefully got out of bed, trying his best now to awaken Ginny. He was sure that she could use the extra sleep. They would be separated for the first time tonight and he felt for sure that it was the comfort they gave each other that shut out the nightmares. He grabbed his wand, and a few quick spells later, he had conjured up a couple small trunks and had the few belongings he and Ginny had at Hogwarts packed in them. Harry then went into the shower, hoping that would at least wake him up a bit.

It did. Harry was feeling much refreshed by the time he walked out of the bathroom. He slipped on the last of his clean clothes, hoping to Merlin that the rest of the things he'd left at the burrow had found their way to Aunt Muriel's as well. He figured he'd also stop by Privet Drive and pick up his trunk once things cooled down a bit, but definitely before the Dursleys went home.

Only when he was finished did he attempt to wake Ginny, he nudged her softly and when that didn't work, he said her name. All of a sudden, and elbow came up and smacked him in the face. His hands went immediately to his face as he sat back, and was relieved to find out his nose and glasses weren't broken.

"Sorry Harry," a now awake and very embarrassed Ginny said.

"That's all right Gin," he said. "I should've known better. But it's time to get up now. We are leaving in a half hour."

"Oh Merlin," she groaned. "Tell me again why we have to get up this early! I've still got to pack all my things, and get ready! I'll never get ready."

"I already packed your things Gin," Harry told her.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'd best go have that shower."

"It sure made me feel better," Harry told her.

15 minutes later, Harry carried both the trunks down to the common room, followed closely by Ginny. There, they ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Morning," Ron yawned. "If you can even call it that. Any ideas why we have to be up this early?"

"We probably will have some repairs to do once we get to the Burrow. Molly wants to get there as early as possible so we have all day if needed," Harry told him.

The four tired teens trudged drearily up to the head's office. There, they met the rest of the family.

"Oh good, there you are," she said. "Let's get going, but remember to be quiet. Muriel is sure to still be asleep and I'm sure none of use want to wake her."

Everyone nodded in agreement to that statement.

They all grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the jar beside the fire and one by one, they threw it into the fire, shouted "Aunt Muriel's" and disappeared.

Soon, Harry and Ginny were the only ones left. "Let's go love," Ginny said. Harry nodded, taking one last look at his first real home and they stepped into the floo.

The first thing Harry thought when he stepped into Muriel's house was that the old lady sure had some money. More of a mansion then a house, it was very luxurious and spacious. He looked around at all the marble and highly polished expensive wood, his eyes coming to rest upon the goblin tiara that Fleur had worn at the wedding. He thought about how much he hoped Ginny would be wearing that sometime in the near future.

"C'mon Harry, let's go get our stuff. Your things are in my room to. I hope you don't mind but I had them put in there, as a reminder of you."

"That's fine Gin," Harry blushed slightly. "I just wish I could have been here instead."

"I know you do love, but remember what we said about not talking about that," she asked, giving him a look.

Harry stopped talking and followed her.

Walking quietly through the halls after Ginny, Harry knew now how Muriel had been able to take in the Weasley family after Easter. She had plenty of room. Still, she hadn't needed to, and despite what Harry thought of the old witch, she had helped keep Ginny sake. Harry decided he would her when he saw her next.

They reached a door at the end of one of the halls, which Ginny opened. She walked inside and Harry followed her in. It was a fairly large room with a nice, comfortable bed. Ginny's posters from her room at the Burrow hung on the walls, giving it some semblance of home. "You go get your trunk, and I'll pack up my things," Ginny said.

Harry walked over to his trunk in the corner, and opened it, curious to see what was inside. He was a little disappointed, finding only a couple pairs of jeans, three shirts, a jacket, and the dress robes he'd worn at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Combined with what he'd brought from Hogwarts, he now owned a combined five pairs of pants, six shirts, two jackets, a sweater, and two pairs of dress clothes. He also had his invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map, and the elder wand, which he had decided to hand on to until he figured out how to hide it. He placed all the things from his small trunk into the big one, deciding he would have to get everything cleared up with Gringotts soon so he could buy some clothes, an owl, and a new broomstick-and maybe one for Ginny too. He would also definitely have to visit Provet Drive and get the clothes he had there, his owl cage, and his books.

Harry emerged from his thoughts to notice Ginny standing next to him. "Gonna have to go shopping aren't you?" She laughed.

"Only if you come with me," he replied. "I'm sure you could use some new stuff as well."

"Oh Harry, you don't need too..."

"Yes, I do," he said. "And I'll buy some things for the rest of your family too if they need them."

Ginny quickly changed the subject to what she had come over for. "I'm all packed up except for one thing," she said.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"My second most treasured possession," she told him softly.

She handed him an old, worn, children's book. He gazed down at the cover. On it was a picture of him as a baby, the lightning scar very apparent on his forehead. His eyes found the title: The Boy Who Lived.

With tears in his eyes, he opened it. It was covered in the scribbles of a five year old. His picture had been surrounded by hearts. Slowly reading through it, he realized just how hard a five year old Ginny had fallen for him. Upon reaching the last page, he found that Ginny had added a couple of sentences to the end of the story. He read "and one day, when Harry Potter was all grown up, he met a girl named Ginny Weasley. They fell in love, got married, and lived together happily ever after."

Harry looked over at Ginny, who looked a little embarrassed. "That's so amazing love," he said. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I feel the same about you now."

She wordlessly walked over to him and embraced him. He returned the hug, lowered his head, and kissed her, gently, and with all the passion he could muster. She kissed him back and they enjoyed a few blissful moments in each other's arms, until Harry came to his senses.

"Sorry love but we'd better go. Your family will be waiting."

Ginny reluctantly nodded and he picked up their trunks, slipping the little book into hers. As they walked to the door, he asked "what is your most treasured possession?"

"Your love," she whispered.

Harry looked at her. "You are my most treasured possession as well. The last two sentences of your book will come true some day, Gin, I promise you." They walked together, silently, to the rest of the family, and everyone disapparated for the Burrow, now knowing what they would find.

The Weasleys and their surrogate children landed at the apparition point just outside where the wards were supposed to be. They had decided not to floo into the house not knowing whether the fireplace would even be there and what traps would be waiting if they tried. The situation was better than what everyone expected. The wards were down, but the rest of the grounds looked untouched. Bill announced that he would set to work on new wards immediately, so that no one unwanted could enter the grounds. The last thing anyone wanted was for any of the remaining Death Eaters or members of the press to be able to get at Harry. The rest of the family went down to the house, on the alert for any traps. Encountering none, they reached the door. Happily, the outside of the house was still intact. They opened the door, and Molly gasped. The inside of the house had been torn apart, and household items were everywhere. Arthur put his arm around her to steady her. "There, there Molly," he said. "A few quick reparos and everything will be fine. The house will be back in order within a few hours. Imagine what it could have been like."

"You're right Arthur, it was just a shock to see. Now, everyone, let's get settled and get started on the repairs. Now what should we do for sleeping arrangements... Fred's funeral is tomorrow so all of you will be staying here tonight."

The rest of the Weasleys became silent. They had forgotten that Fred would eventually have to have a funeral.

"Now, we can remember Fred later," Molly said. "For tonight, Bill and Fleur can stay in Bill's old room, and Charlie, Percy, and George can also take their normal rooms. Harry, you go with Ron, and Hermione, you can stay with Ginny. Now, go put your trunks in the living room, then come back here and let's get to work."

Ginny was the only one that had returned to the kitchen by the time Harry returned. Molly had already returned it to some semblance of order, repairing the table and chairs. Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other holding hands, waiting for the others to arrive.

When everyone had returned to the kitchen, Molly spoke. "Alright everyone, let's get to work. Charlie, you and Fleur go help Bill with the wards. I know I speak for all of us when I say we don't want any unwanted visitors, so he can use the help. Arthur, you and Percy can repair the sitting room, and any bedrooms that need it. George, you can remove that ridiculous ghoul from Ronald's room and get him back to the attic where it belongs, then you can help your father. Ron and Harry, you two can degnome and weed the garden, Hermione can go get some eggs from the chickens and Ginny dear, you can help me. We will get the kitchen back in order, then make a big supper for everyone."

Everyone separated and went off to complete the tasks that they had been set to. Harry followed Ron out to the garden and together, they set to work, quickly grabbing a couple of unsuspecting gnomes and tossing them high over the hedge. Soon, they were laughing like old time, running after screaming, cursing gnomes, grabbing them and seeing how far they could throw the creatures. After an couple hours work, all of the gnomes had been tossed over the hedge, and they set to work on the weeds. The garden hadn't been tended to for several months, and it took Harry and Ron a couple more hours to pull out all the plants. They decided to finish the job and plant some seeds so as to grow some plants, and by the time they had finished all that, they were tired and hungry and their stomachs were growling with hunger. The two friends headed back to the house.

Upon entering the kitchen, their mouths watered as they smelled the delectable scents of Mrs. Weasley's home cooking. "Upstairs you go boys," Molly said. "Go and get cleaned up. Then come back down for supper. We'll eat out back in the garden.

The work done looked spectacular. Arthur, Percy, and George had definitely returned the house to its former glory. Once the boys had taken showers, they walked out to the garden. Bill and Charlie had finished putting up the new wards, including some brand new ones that had never been seen before and had set up the table in the garden. Molly and Ginny were busy placing the food on the table. Everyone sat down to enjoy the delicious meal, eating ravenously. After they were finished, Molly served treacle tart for dessert. Then, everyone sat back and finally relaxed.

"So, what's everyone going to do now?" Arthur asked. "I know we have Fred's funeral tomorrow, but after that, it's the start of our new lives free of Voldemort."

"Bill and I will be returning to Shell Cottage tomorrow," Fleur stated. "Then we will return to work at Gringotts. Apparently, they have missed us."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Bill, could you see about setting up a meeting between me and the goblins? I'd like to try to clear the air," Harry said.

"Sure, I should be able to get back to you soon on that one Harry," Bill replied.

"Now that that's settled, what about the rest of you," Arthur smiled.

"I'll be returning to London. Minister Shacklebolt called me in for a meeting day after tomorrow," Percy added.

"I'll be going with Percy," Charlie said. "I'll be staying with him tomorrow night and will be finding my own place the next day. The Ministry had offered me the position of Head of their new control of dragons department. In a couple of days, I start work. I even have 10 people working for me!"

"Congratulations Dear," Molly gushed, wrapping her second oldest son in a big hug. "I'm so proud of you. What are you doing George? Reopening that crazy shop?"

"I'll be taking a few days off while they make sure Diagon Alley is secure. Then, yes I will. I'm going to keep... I'm going to keep Fred's dream alive. I'll be owling Verity tomorrow to see if she wants to rejoin me. What are you doing Dad?"

"I'll be taking a couple days off, cleaning out the shed."

Molly scowled at this.

"then I'll return to the ministry. Our office still has a lot of fake protection items to do away with. What are you doing Harry?"

"I'll be taking this summer off. I've had quite enough for a while and I'd like to rest and maybe start preparing a house of my own..."

"Dear, you can stay with us as long as you want," Molly interrupted.

"I know and I'd be very thankful to take you up on that offer for the summer," Harry replied. "Ginny would Lille me if I didn't."

Everyone laughed, except Ginny, who gave Harry a glare.

"Just joking," he said quickly. "After that, I'll be returning to Hogwarts for the next year. Professor McGonagall wants me to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, and at the same time, restart Dumbledore's Army for those who want to become Aurors. After a year of teaching, I'll join the Auror office with those who took my class."

"That's great, Dear," Molly said. "You'll be a great teacher and a better Auror."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Ginny and I will be returning to Hogwarts for seventh year," Hermione said. "And we'd like to continue with the DA if you will take us Harry. I'm also going to see about getting my parents back to England."

"I'm sure that will be allowed," Harry replied with a smile. "What are you doing Ron?"

"Well, I'm going to help Hermione with her parents, then I'm going to work with George. He needs an assistant manager and I agreed to help him. Then, I'm going to move to Hogsmeade. George is buying Zonko's old place and I'd like to run the place so I can be nearer to you guys. I'd also like to join your class if you don't mind Harry. Kingsley said I could still become an Auror with just that."

"We'd be glad to have you," Harry told him.

"Now that that's decided, let's get unpacked and go to bed." Molly interrupted. "Everyone get up to their rooms. Fred's funeral is tomorrow and goodness knows we could all use the sleep. I know it'll be a little crowded tonight, but we will have to make do. Tomorrow, Harry can move down to Percy's room and Hermione can take Charlie's."

They all walked into the house, grabbed the trunks, and started up the stairs, Harry again carrying Ginny's trunk as well as his own. When they reached the first landing, he was thrilled to notice that his room would be right across the hall from Ginny's! Ginny seemed to notice this as well and gave him a wicked smile. She took her trunk and carried it into her room, smiling at him the whole way.

When her door closed, Harry turned around, opened the door to Percy's room, and looked around. It spoke Percy. The room was organized impeccably and there were no wrinkles on the bed. Harry laughed to himself, shut the door, and carried his trunk up to Ron's room. Harry stowed the trunk in the corner, not bothering to unpack everything since he would be moving it again tomorrow, and looked around at the otherwise familiar surroundings. He walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry passed Ron on his way down. "Where are you going," Ron asked?

"I've got to ask Molly something. Be right back up," he replied.

Harry found Molly in the kitchen, magically washing the dishes.

"Harry dear, what can I do for you," she asked with a kind, motherly smile.

"I'm worried about having nightmares," Harry said. "I've been too tired the past few nights to have them," he lied, knowing that he probably shouldn't tell Molly Ginny was the reason he hadn't had them so far. "I was wondering if you had any dreamless sleep potion that I could use tonight."

"Of course dear," Molly said, reaching into the cabinet and taking out a small vial. "Just drink this and you should be fine."

"Thanks so much," Harry said.

"No problem dear, but you'd best get to bed," she told him.

Harry nodded and headed up the stairs. He paused outside Ginny's room, wishing he could be with her, but turned and continued up to Ron's room. There, he found Ron, already fast asleep and snoring loudly. Harry sighed, Happy that things were somewhat back to normal. He drank the potion and laid down on the bed that had been moved up for him, quickly falling into a deep, peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Funerals, Nightmares, New Jobs, and New girlfriends.

Harry awoke the next morning, refreshed and happy. The sun was shining and it looked like it would be a beautiful day outside. Then he remembered that today was not going to be a happy, peaceful kind of day. Today was Fred's funeral.

No longer wanting to get out of bed, Harry forced himself to stand. He walked up to the bathroom. He was glad to be the first one (besides Molly of course), to be up. He'd get first crack at the shower.

As it turned out, Harry wasn't the first one up. The door was closed, so he knocked. No one answered, so he opened the bathroom door and was completely and utterly shocked to see Ginny there, taking her clothes off, preparing for her own shower. She had her back turned to him and was just taking off her nightshirt. Harry had just enough time to find it interesting that she wasn't wearing a bra when she whirled around. Harry got a full on view of her cleavage as she whipped a towel in front of herself.

"What are you doing here," she hissed, trying her best not to tell.

Harry was having a hard time concentrating on her words. His teenage hormones had gone into overdrive. All he could think of was how beautiful Ginny had looked, her fiery red hair and chest bared to him.

"Uh, I'm so sorry Gin," he managed to stutter. "It's just that the door wasn't locked you weren't making any noise. I knocked but no one answered. I'll, uh... I'll be going now," he finished awkwardly.

Ginny blushed crimson. "So sorry Harry. I was deep in thought about the funeral today. I guess I forgot to lock the door, and didn't hear your knock. But..." She stopped and smiled mischievously. "I'd rather you see me like this than anyone else."

Harry gaped for a moment. He thought for sure he'd be covered in bat bogeys by this point. He gathered his thoughts and gave her an equally wicked smile. "I hope to see a lot more of you Gin, it really was an amazing sight."

She laughed at this. "Soon, Harry, soon. Now I think you'd better go just in case Mom or anyone else catches us here. It would be very hard to explain."

"I agree," Harry chuckled, an he left, although the site of Ginny just a minute ago would be something he wouldn't forget for a long time.

A half hour later, finally showered and dressed, Harry walked downstairs. Ginny gave him a wink as he sat down next to her at the table. It appeared that everyone except Ron had made it down for breakfast. "Where is that boy," Molly ranted. "Shameful how lazy he is. And on the day of his brother's funeral too!"

"Would you like me to go wake him up?" Harry questioned.

"No need Harry, watch this," Charlie said with a grin. "RON, BREAKFAST! MOM SAYS IF YOU AREN'T DOWN HERE IN 5 MINUTES, YOU WONT GET ANY."

He turned to the others. "What do you think? Count of 10?"

They nodded and started counting back. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1..." And sure enough, Ron raced into the room.

They all laughed. It was so normal that for a second they all forgot abut Fred.

"All right dears," Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Everyone get a good breakfast. It'll be a hard day. When we are done eating, Harry, you go with the boys and Arthur. You'll be helping dig the grave and set up the chairs for the service. Fred will be buried in the corner of the grounds, so that he will always be with us."

Molly stopped and wiped her eyes, then continued. "Ginny, Hermione and I will get the food prepared. Then, everyone can come inside and get changed into their dress robes. At 12:30, everyone will start to arrive, and at 1:00 we'll get started. After the funeral, we will have refreshments in the garden."

After a hearty english breakfast, the 6 Weasley men and Harry trooped out into the back yard. They grabbed some spades from Mr. Weasley's shed and proceeded to the grave sight. They worked silently. It was tough work, and by the time they had finished digging, placed all the chairs, laid the coffin containing Fred's still, pale body at the front and conjured up a pulpit, they were hot and sweaty. The Weasley brethren and Harry returned to the house, each took a shower, Harry having regretted bothering to do so earlier, and put on their finest clothes. Meanwhile, the two Weasley woman and Hermione had outdone themselves in the kitchen, and the house was filled with tantalizing smell. Ron came downstairs and tried to snag a little something. Unfortunately, he was caught by his mother. "RONALD WEASLEY! HAVE SOME RESPECT," Molly shouted. "THIS IS A FUNERAL AFTER ALL."

Ron nodded meekly and withdrew his arm, accompanied by dirty looks from his girlfriend and sister.

Eventually, everyone got outside. Soon, the guests started arriving. Everyone went to the Weasleys, offered their condolences, then took their seats. Harry was one of the last to sit down. He looked around, noticing all the friends who had come to join them. He saw all the members of the DA, their old Gryffindor quidditch team, the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and of course, old Aunt Muriel. Harry vowed he'd do his best to avoid her all day. He spotted Ginny near the front and went to sit next to her. She was wearing the green dress he had bought her, and he had to admit, he hoped she wore it every time they had a formal gathering. She looked absolutely stunning, and he knew he could never get enough. He looked over at her and noticed she had tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him, trying to comfort her as best he could.

At that moment, the old wizard who Harry figured he would probably be seeing too much of over the next few days, took the podium. He greeted them and performed blessing over Fred's body, then talked briefly about Fred and the sacrifices that he had made. He then called George to the podium to deliver the eulogy.

George walked up, looking utterly miserable. He looked up at the crowd, seemingly gathering his thoughts. "Fred and me, we were inseparable," he began. "We were the best of mates, we did everything together. We hung out together, we started a business together, We even got out first kisses together."

The crowd chuckled despite themselves.

"Fred and I decided that there would be no better way to die than by helping rid the world of Voldemort. We gave ourselves wholeheartedly to the cause and we were prepared. We each wrote a letter that the other twin could read out if one of us died. So let me read Fred's to everyone."

He took a piece of paper from his pocket and began to read. "Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Perce (if you ever stopped being a prat and came back), Won-Won, Gin-Gin, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of our family and friends, especially my twin George, please don't cry. You know how much I hate sadness. I gave my life for all of you so you could laugh and have fun without moldy Voldy around. I have no regrets whatsoever, and I would do it again and again if I knew it would help keep you safe. I wish that I could be there to share our victory with you (I'm assuming we beat him). I guess I'll be all right if you cry for the next hour or so, because it is my funeral after all, but after that, no more. Move on, accept my death, and remember only the good and funny stories about me. Be happy.

Love,

Fred."

By this point, everyone was crying. The letter was so... Fred. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Ginny as she cried softly into his shoulder.

"Thanks Fred," George said. "Thanks for the good times and the bad. Thanks for the pranks, for the camaraderie, and for just being you. I know now that we finally have to be separated. I'll go on living like I know you want me to, but I'll never forget. I'll continue to run the best damn joke shop in the world, to keep your dream alive. And finally, I know you've gone where I can't follow for now but I know I'll see you again."

George descended to the coffin, looking at his brother one last time. He dug a few Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products from his pocket and placed them with Fred in the coffin. "I know you can use them in the next life," he said, tears streaming down his face. He closed the coffin lid and walked towards the back. Ron tapped Harry and motioned towards the front. "We need you to be a pall bearer," he whispered. "You're as much a part of our family as anyone, and George has something planned."

Harry nodded and walked with the rest of the Weasley brothers and Arthur to the front. Together, they hoisted the coffin into the air and walked down to the grave. They carefully lowered it inside. Arthur flicked his wand, and the grave was covered. "Accio gravestone," he whispered and Fred's headstone zoomed in and embedded itself over the grave. Harry gasped when he saw it. It was inscribed "Fred Gideon Weasley, 1978-1998. Mischief Managed." Harry grinned through the tears. It was the perfect touch.

All of a sudden, a series of loud bangs erupted from above. Everyone gasped and looked up. There, in the beautiful blue sky were thousands of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks. They arranged themselves into a stunning array of colours, with the initials F.W. in the centre. Harry looked around and saw George, giving him a grin, which George returned.

The congregation slowly got up and walked back up to the house for refreshments. Harry and the boys helped Arthur banish the chairs back to the shed, then they followed. As he turned to go, Harry saw George, standing alone by Fred's grave. He walked slowly over to the man he regarded as a friend and a brother.

"He's in a better place you know, Fred is," Harry said, putting his arm around George's shoulder. "When I died or sort of died, I don't know how to explain it, I didn't really want to come back. It was so nice and peaceful, and I knew I'd see everyone I lost again. I only came back because I knew I could finish off Voldemort and, well, for Ginny too."

"Thanks Harry, you don't know how much that helps," George told him. "I can't stand not knowing if Fred is in pain or not."

"He isn't George," Harry whispered. "Someday, we'll all join him and you'll see that if anything, he was the lucky one. Dumbledore told me while I was there to pity the living, not the dead."

George nodded his head, and the two men embraced each other before heading up to the house.

Everyone had taken Fred seriously about not mourning him too much, and when they arrived in the garden, everyone was mingling and enjoying the great food while sharing stories about Fred. The Twins had been so funny that everyone was soon laughing. Harry was approached by many people who wanted to thank him for ending the war. He was just starting to get a little upset when he came across Ginny.

"Let's take a little walk, I need to clear my head," he said. "I can't stand everyone always congratulating me, especially on the day of Fred's funeral."

"Okay Harry, but you're going to have to get used to it," she told him. "Everyone is always going to want a piece of you. You did save our world after all."

"No, everyone else who helped was an equal partner," he said angrily.

"So sorry," she said. Let's go.

Just as they were leaving, they came across Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet.

"Harry!" Oliver exclaimed. "How are you! I know you're tired of hearing this, but congratulations."

"Hey Oliver, how are you," Harry asked.

"Pretty good, quidditch is going to start again soon. It'll be a shortened season because of the war, but it'll be good to get back to it. By the way, are you considering joining a team? You'd be one of the top seekers in the league."

"Thanks but no thanks Oliver. I'm going to be an Auror."

Oliver looked at him in shock.

"I know, you'd think I'd be done with fighting the dark arts, but it seems that it's what I'm born to do. I just couldn't feel right about playing quidditch when there are dark wizards on the loose. Now, Ginny here's another story. It's her goal to play professional quidditch."

"Well I certainly hope you come join Puddlemere," Oliver told her. "I've seen you play at Hogwarts. You're amazing."

"Thanks," Ginny blushed. "If the Harpies don't want me, I'll be sure to join you."

"Ah, a Harpies fan. You'll have to do something about her Harry."

"If I did, I'd be dead," he laughed.

Oliver chuckled too. "What we really wanted to ask you was if you'd be able to come to our wedding. Alicia and I are getting married in August!"

"Congrats Oliver, we'd be glad to come. Just send us the invite and we'll be there." Harry said with a smile. The world needed a little more happiness, he thought.

"Great," Oliver said. "I'll let you get back to the party. It was nice seeing you. And you too Ginny."

"Great seeing you too Oliver," they said.

After more conversations, the guests started to leave, just as the sun was starting to go down. After everyone was gone, Harry and Hermione went to Ron's and Ginny's rooms and moved their trunks down to Percy's and Charlie's. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy went into the Burrow, packed their trunks, said their goodbyes, and also left, leaving the five Weasleys and their two surrogate children.

After everything was cleaned up and put away, the family sat in the sitting room, enjoying each other's company. Eventually they all said their good nights and Harry and Ginny were left alone.

They sat there in silence for a while, holding each other. "I'm scared to go to sleep," Harry confessed breaking the silence.

"Me too," Ginny whispered. "But let's be strong. Hopefully, it won't be for long, and we'll be back together soon."

"But even until you come of age is too long Gin," Harry protested. "I know the only thing that is keeping me from having nightmares about you and Riddle is the fact that I know you're safe in my arms. If you are there, I dream about you in a good way."

He blushed as she snickered.

"I know," she said, sobering. "I feel the same way. I'll probably be seeing you and fred dying over and over again. But we just can't risk being caught. Mom won't understand and I don't want to risk losing you forever."

"I'll never ever let that happen," Harry said. "But you're probably right. Let's go."

They walked up to the next floor. Stopping outside their rooms, Ginny pulled Harry down and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight love, be strong," she whispered. "Remember, I'm just across the hall."

He nodded, kissed her back, then strode determinedly into his room. He could make this work until her birthday, he hoped, as he layed down, closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Ginny sat down on her bed and put her hand over her heart. "Be in there with me tonight love," she whispered. She gasped as she thought she heard a faint "Always."

It took Harry two hours to fall asleep. He had tossed and turned, scared what closing his eyes would bring and able only to think about the beautiful redhead across the hall.

Voldemort stood in the great hall at Hogwarts. Harry stood facing him , about to engage him in a duel to finally face him. His red eyes glowed with anger and frankly, he looked more terrifying then ever. He raised the elder wand and aimed it at Harry. Harry prepared to defend himself and Voldemort yelled the Killing Curse. Harry dodged but the jet of green light wasn't even headed for him. It hit Ginny who had been standing among the ring of people watching the battle. "NO!" Harry yelled. "NO... GINNY!" He ran over to her side and yelled her name again...

Then, abruptly as it began, the nightmare was over and Harry was sitting up in bed covered in sweat, hands over his face and tears streaming from his face. His breathing gradually slowed as he realized what had happened. He had had a nightmare. Then, he realized he was wrapped in a pair of arms. "Shh," Ginny was saying. "It's all right my Harry."

"Gin, what are you doing here? What about your parents?"

"They can sod off. I had a nightmare too. I had just awoken when I heard your yell. I came over to wake you out of it. It was so horrible, what I saw I mean. First Fred, then you, lying there dead. it was horrible." She started to cry.

"Gin its all right love. It was just a dream." Harry was trying to be strong for his angel but he knew he wasn't being very convincing. After all, he was sitting there crying because of a nightmare too. All he could do was cast a muffliato spell at the door so their crying couldn't be heard and they sat there and held each other while they cried it all out.

Finally, Ginny was able to calm down. "What happened in your dream Harry?"

In my nightmare, I was fighting Voldemort. But instead of firing the killing curse at me, he hit you and I just couldn't stand it."

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here now. I'll always be here," she whispered into his ear.

"I know," Harry told her. "But it's just... It was just so real. I couldn't stand it. I swear Gin, I couldn't live without you. I would die."

"Well move over then," she said. "I'm staying here with you. I'll just make sure that I'm back in my room by the time Mom is up."

Harry gratefully moved over and she slid her small frame under the covers. "Gin, you're freezing!" He exclaimed. Harry wrapped her in a warm embrace and gradually her shivering died down. She hugged him back, and soon they were wrapped so tightly together it was doubtful that anyone would have been able to separate them. Just before he dropped off, Harry realized that Ginny was only wearing a t-shirt and very short shorts. "Gin, what happened to all your clothing," he murmured.

"It almost summer. Way too hot," she whispered back.

Harry smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Life was good. He had a beautiful (and scantily clad as well) girlfriend who not only loved him but voluntarily came into his bed even though she could get into huge trouble to help him exorcise his demons. The blackness enveloped him, traces of the smile still on his face. Neither Harry or Ginny had realized that Ron had heard his sister move over to his best friend's room while he was using the loo.

When Harry awoke the next morning, light was starting to seep through the windows. Ginny had already left, presumably to avoid Molly's wrath, leaving Harry alone. He was all right with that though. Her soothing presence had helped him through the night.

Harry wanted nothing more than to have a lie-in that morning, but it was well and truly outside the realm of possibility. He had another funeral that day, and it was bound to be another hard one. It was a dual funeral for Remus and Tonks and he had been asked to deliver a eulogy for Remus. He had accepted. Ginny had done the same when asked if she could do the eulogy for Nymphadora. The only bright spots in his day were that Ginny would be with him the whole time and he would finally get to meet his Godson Teddy for the first time.

Harry forced himself to get up, had a shower and went downstairs. The whole family was quiet, and Harry was barely picking at his food.

"Eat dear, you need your strength," Molly said.

Harry nodded and forced down a couple of bites as Ginny grasped his hand under the table. He gave her a halfhearted smile.

"So where are we going today," he asked. "I have no idea where the Tonks family lived."

"Godric's Hollow," came the response and Harry nearly fell out of his chair.

"Are you alright dear," Molly asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Then reality dawned on her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Harry, if you can't go there, everyone will understand."

"No, no, it's fine," he stammered. "I can't miss the funeral. I have to do it. I was able to face it at Christmas, I can do it now."

"All right," she replied, "but no one will think any less of you. If you're sure though, everyone had better go get ready."

The family trooped upstairs and put on their best clothes. Harry chose to wear his other set of dress robes and soon, he stood outside waiting for Ginny. She appeared soon, looking as beautiful as ever, with a different dress and her hair tastefully done. He kissed her softly, and together they walked downstairs hand in hand. There, they met the rest of the family and the Weasley entourage walked out to the apparition point. Ginny grasped Harry's hand tighter, and they spun on spot and disappeared, quickly followed by the others.

The Weasley family appeared just outside the church in Godric's Hollow. Harry found himself glad that it looked much happier there in the daytime, with the sunlight shining down and flowers just starting to appear. He led Ginny into the church and they sat together in the front row.

Much like the other funerals they had so recently attended, the short old wizard was present. He gave his customary blessing and his speech about those who had fallen. Harry found himself wondering if the man was involved in every marriage or funeral in the English Wizarding World.

He didn't have long to dwell on it though, because shortly later, he and Ginny were called to the pulpit. They walked up together and stood there facing the audience. Harry stepped forward and muttered a quick "sonorus."

"Thank you every one for being here," he said. "For me, this is a particularly sad occasion. You might not know but when he was growing up at Hogwarts, he was best friends with my father James, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Shortly after they started school, the found out that Remus was a werewolf. I'm happy to say that my father and his friends were accepting of Remus's condition, remaining his friends until they finished school. They called themselves the Marauders, and I'm sure if you ask any Hogwarts Professor who knew them, they would tell you that these four certainly deserved the name. The Marauders were very talented, mischievous students, but most of all, they were caring. Since all the Marauders have since moved on, I think it's safe to tell you exactly how caring they were. The Shrieking Shack was built by Professor Dumbledore so that Remus Could attend Hogwarts and have a place to go and transform. It is not haunted. Not wanting to leave Remus alone during his transformations, they all became animagi so they could join him in the Shrieking Shack. My father became a stag, calling himself prongs. Sirius became a massive black dog, nicknamed padfoot. Peter became a rat and he was called Wormtail. Together, the three would sneak out under my father's invisibility cloak, transform, and stay with him. Remus once told me that their presence helped him keep some of his mind. My father and Sirius also helped Remus when he wasn't able to get a job due to his status as a werewolf. Sadly, the Marauders are no more. They were killed one by one by Tom Riddle. My father was killed here in Godric's Hollow. Sirius was killed at the department of mysteries. Even Peter, the man who betrayed my parents, was killed by Riddle. Remus was the last of my father's friends to survive, and as such, when he died, my last link to my Dad also disappeared."

Harry took a deep breath and continued. "Remus reciprocated all the kindness my father and his friends had shown him to me. He taught me all about my parents and helped me understand that Sirius wasn't the evil man he was portrayed to be the night I met him when I was to blinded by anger to see it for myself. He taught me how to produce my patronus, which has saved me more times then I can remember. Remus was also the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher I ever had. But beyond all of these things, Remus was the kindest, gentlest, most selfless man I've ever met. I like to think that he passed it on to me, and I will forever be trying to follow the example he set. So thank you Remus, rest in peace with the rest of your friends, and don't worry. I'll take care of your son Teddy like you did with me."

Harry stepped back and Ginny moved forward. "Nymphadora Tonks, although you'd never want be caught calling her that, was the big sister I never had. She talked to me about everything, giving me little bits of advice, especially about boys. Tonks, like her husband, was an incredibly kind, big hearted person. She could make everyone laugh, especially with her metamorphmagus abilities. She was a great Auror as well, even if she was a little clumsy at times. My brother, Charlie, knew Tonks from school, and he has said many of the same things about her. Perhaps the biggest testament to her love was her love for Remus. She loved Remus for many years before they finally got married. I know it was worth it for her. I remember when she first told us she was pregnant. She was so happy that she was going to have a baby boy. Now, that little boy has no mother, but as long as I am with Harry, I will try to fill that void. If I can only be half as good as she was, Teddy will still have the best Mom in the world."

Shortly thereafter, the funeral finished up. The bodies were buried next to each other, along with Nymphadora's father Ted, who had also been killed during the war. Gradually, the people all began to leave for the Tonks' house where Andromeda was hosting a reception.

Ginny looked around for Harry. She was just about to give up looking, figuring he had walked up without her, when she noticed him a couple rows away, head bowed. She walked up next to him, glanced at the tomb, and she realized what he was up to.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, tears starting to appear in her eyes. She kneeled down, conjured a white rose (to hell with underage magic) and stood up, wrapping her arms around him, and leaning her head on his strong shoulder.

"Ginny, meet my parents," Harry said. "I know they would have loved you."

"Thank you for your Harry," she whispered to the tomb. "I know he's just like you. Sweet and smart like you, Lily, and strong, funny, and brave like James. I love him dearly and I know he feels the same. We couldn't live without each other, and we know we will never have to."

The young couple stood there for a few minutes, holding each other and shedding a few tears. They were just about to leave when Ron and Hermione hurried up. "Harry, c'mon mate! Everyone wants to know where you are..." He stopped as he noticed the tomb.

"Sorry mate," he said.

"It's no problem," Harry murmured. "Let's go."

As they were leaving, a sudden impulse hit Harry. Quickly he conjured a rock, transfigured it, and quickly inscribed some writing. He placed the newly created gravestone next to that of his parents. It said "Sirius 'Padfoot' Black" 1960-1981. I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"He never got a proper burial or a funeral," Harry said. "And I think he'd want to be here, next to my parents. I know they'd want him here too."

"That's beautiful Harry," Ginny told him.

"Yeah, nice touch mate," Ron added, and together, the four friends strolled out of the graveyard and up to the Tonks' house.

Upon arriving in the garden, Ron and Hermione stopped to talk to Neville. Harry and Ginny continued toward the house, where they met Andromeda who was carrying a sleeping Teddy.

"Hello Harry, Ginny, thanks so much for coming," she said. "Your eulogies were beautiful."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world Andromeda. Remus and Nymphadora were important to bother our families. We needed to pay our respects."

All of a sudden Teddy woke up. "Ah, looks who's awake," Andromeda said. "Would you like to hold him Harry?"

"Ahh... Sure," he said, and Andromeda passed him the squirming bundle.

"Support the head Harry," Ginny corrected as Harry took the baby. She helped him correct his form until Teddy was safely in Harry's arms.

"Hello little guy," Harry said. "I'm your godfather Harry. Your Daddy was a great friend of mine, and someday, I'll tell you all about him. I'll make sure I'm the best godfather I can be to you."

Teddy gurgled happily, and all of a sudden, he changed his features to match those of Harry, who nearly dropped the baby. "That scared me," he said to a laughing Andromeda. "I forgot he could do that."

"He often changes his appearance to look like the person holding him," she said.

Ginny was struck by a different thought at that moment. Teddy looked exactly like a miniature version of Harry, with his jet black hair and bright green eyes. She felt as though she was being offered a glimpse into her future, or rather her's and Harry's future. She wondered what it would be like for them to hold their own child, who might look like that, in her arms, and she hoped she would find out someday.

"You want to hold her Gin?" Harry asked. "That's all right isn't it," he said, turning to Andromeda.

"Of course Harry," she said. "I'll leave you two to spend some time with him."

"I'd love to hold him," Ginny said, and took the baby in her arms. She rocked him softly. "Hi Teddy, I'm Ginny," she cooed, and soon, he turned his hair bright red and his eyes chocolate brown.

This time it was Harry's turn to think the same thoughts that Ginny just had. This child could so easily be his, there's. At that moment, he knew he wanted a to have family with his beautiful Ginny someday. He wanted it badly.

Harry watched her as she carefully held the baby and offered Teddy her finger. "Where'd you get so good at that Gin," he asked.

"There were lots of kids on our house," she said. "I learned from Mom."

"You'll be a great mother someday, Ginevra Weasley," he told her, and she looked into his green eyes and kissed him softly.

Unbeknownst to them, Harry and Ginny weren't the only ones who were seeing the future at that moment. Molly and Arthur were standing just a few meters away just then.

"Oh, Arthur look!" She said. "Isn't it beautiful? They look like they could really be a family. You can almost really see the love there radiating between them."

"Our Ginny sure chose well with Harry," Arthur said. "I hope that scene becomes reality some day."

"I'm sure it will," Molly replied. "It's just so hard seeing our little Ginny all grown up."

A second party was also watching intently. The ugly brown beetle had again managed to sneak in unseen. "This only adds to an already great story," thought the beetle excitedly.

"I'd better bring Teddy back to Andromeda," Harry said a few minutes later. "He's fallen asleep again."

"Good idea. I'll come with you," Ginny replied.

They walked into the house and quickly found Andromeda. Within minutes, little Teddy was fast asleep. His features had returned to their normal configuration and he already bore a striking resemblance to his father.

"While we're up here, we'd like to offer our condolences," Harry told her. "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you. I lost both my parents, yes, but I don't really remember them."

"Thank you Harry," she said, tears in her eyes.

"I'd like to ask though, what are the plans for Teddy. I know that as his godfather, I'm technically his legal guardian."

"Oh, Harry, I'd love him to stay here," Andromeda said. "He's really the only person I have left."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said. "I really have no idea how I'd be able to take care of him now. In a few years, when we have jobs and a house, I know Ginny and I would be glad to adopt him."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Like I said at the funeral, he's Harry's godson, which means he's my godson too, if not in writing."

"That would probably be for the best," Andromeda told them. "I'm getting older, and eventually I won't be able to keep up with him. He also deserves to have parents that are closer to his age that are able to have fun with him and cherish him, and I know that you will be the perfect people to do this besides his parents."

"Then it's settled. In a few years, Ginny and I will adopt Teddy and treat him as our own. I hope that someday he will get to have a few siblings as well."

"I hope so too," Ginny said, and Harry smiled at her.

"In the meantime, I'd like to visit Teddy as much as possible. We'd be glad to take him whenever you need a break." Harry added.

"Of course dear, come anytime," Andromeda replied.

"I'm sure Mom will want you to drop by the Burrow a lot too, especially at holidays," Ginny added.

"Well, I certainly couldn't hope for better godparents for Teddy. You two are a beautiful couple. I can tell how much you love each other and I'm sure you'll be married eventually."

"Thank you Andromeda," Harry told her, and together, they left the room.

"Did you really mean that about having children Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Of course Gin. I already want to spend the rest of my life with you, and when I saw you holding Teddy, all I could think about was having a family with you."

"Me too Harry, me too," she said.

"Oi, I've been looking for you two," George said, sidling up to them. "It's time to go. We're all waiting over by the gate."

Harry and Ginny followed George over to where the rest of the Weasleys stood.

"We'll walk back to the churchyard and apparate to the Burrow from there," Molly told them.

"Do you mind if Ginny and I stay here a little longer?" Harry asked. "There's something I need to show her.

"Well... That's up to Ginny. I'm fine with it as long as you aren't too late," Molly said.

"We'll be back for supper," Harry promised her.

The rest of the Weasleys walked down the road, while Harry took Ginny's hand and they started off in the other direction.

"What did you want to show me Harry?" asked a very curious Ginny.

"You'll see, it's not far," Harry answered.

He lead her down the narrow streets to the outskirts of the Hollow until they came to the cottage where Harry had grown up. Now that he could see it in the light, Harry truly appreciated how much damage had been caused. The roof was cracked wide open, and the house looked a bit unstable. Grass and vines grew unimpeded up the side of the house. Harry wished he could have seen it unblemished. He was sure it was absolutely beautiful before that night.

"Those messages are beautiful Harry," Ginny said. She was staring transfixed at the messages that people had left behind. "What are you going to do with this place?" She asked.

"I don't think I could ever live here. There are just too many bad memories. I'd like to keep it as a monument, maybe install a plaque with the names of everyone who died at Voldemort's hand."

"That's a lovely idea," Ginny said. "Have you ever gone inside?"

"No," he answered. "But we could if you want to."

"Oh, you don't have to because of me love. I know how difficult it must be just standing here."

"Well, actually I'm willing to face it. I might be able to find something that belonged to my parents."

"Alright, if you're sure, let's go in."

"Alohomora," Harry whispered, and the gate unlatched. They navigated the pathway up to the house through the overgrown grass, quickly making it to the door. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

At first, they were struck by how normal everything looked. The downstairs, although a little dusty, looked like it could still house a happy family. Harry walked into the living room and strode over to the couch. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"My father's wand," Harry replied, picking it up. "He left it on the couch that night. Voldemort took them completely by surprise. I saw the whole thing through the connection we had that night Hermione and I were here. He had been using it to amuse me just as Voldemort was coming up the walk."

"Oh Harry, that must have been so hard. Are you going to take it with you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm going to keep it as a reminder of him," he replied, pocketing the wand.

They continued through the downstairs, looking at the kitchen. Harry was overwhelmed to realize it still smelled faintly like his mom, a smell he barely remembered. They walked upstairs, into a room which must have been his parents. His mother's wand was sitting on he dresser, and her jewelry box laid there untouched. With tears in his eyes, Harry picked them both up. He looked into the closet, which still held his mom's old clothes. They too still smelled faintly of her. Harry closed the closet and turned to Ginny.

"Neither of them had wands, they couldn't even defend themselves and he still killed them," Harry cried.

"He was an evil man, Harry. I have no idea how anyone could be that cold hearted," Ginny replied. "That was how he operated though. He only challenged the weak and defenceless."

They returned to the hallway, making their way down to Harry's old room. The way was blocked by a massive pile of rubble. "I'm not going to try and move that Gin, it looks to unstable. Anyway, I don't think I want to go in there anyway."

"That's fine love, I've seen enough. Let's go home."

Together, they walked back to the churchyard. They passed the statue of Harry and his parents along the way, and Ginny's heart broke again for Harry. He looked so innocent, so young and happy with no scar and his happy parents next to him. "I wish you could have known them," she thought. "I wish you could have had a family too."

They reached the churchyard and apparated home.

When the couple reached the house, Molly was busy preparing supper.

"Ah, good to see you two," she said. "Now if you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you go?"

"Harry took me to see his parents' old house," Ginny answered. "It was amazing. It still looked so normal. It's just so sad. We went inside and looked at all the rooms except Harry's old room."

"Did you find anything?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "We found their wands and my Mom's jewelry. I took them with me because I wanted to have something real to remember them by. But I'd like you and Ginny to have the jewelry."

"We can't accept that!" Molly exclaimed.

"Why not, I certainly can't wear it, and I know my Mom would want you to have it, since you two are the most special women in my life." He opened the box, but to his disappointment, the item he was hoping to find most wasn't there. "Too bad," he thought. Instead, he picked up a beautiful emerald necklace and put it around Ginny's neck.

"You look beautiful in this darling," he said. "I could almost eat it off you," he whispered quietly.

She giggled.

"Thank you so much Harry, this is all so beautiful and expensive. Are you sure..."

"Absolutely, Mrs Weasley. Take whatever you want. Offer Hermione some too."

"Of course, we can't forget her. Now, go get changed. It's almost time for dinner."

"Offer me what?" Hermione asked, walking into the room.

"Some of my Mom's old jewelry," Harry answered her.

"Oh Harry, I can't take that."

"You can and you will," he growled. "I've already had to convince Molly and Ginny to have some, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"All right, all right," she said, picking up a gold pendant. "Oh my, this is stunning."

"Go ahead and take it. I'm sure Ron will love it," Harry teased, walking out of the room.

"Oh yes, I know Arthur and I haven't said anything since everyone has been so caught up with Harry and Ginny, but we are very happy for you and Ron as well," Molly said, eyes twinkling. "Ron is so lucky to have a girl like you."

Hermione blushed and smiled.

It had been an eventful day for other members of the Weasley family as well. That morning, while the rest of their family went to the funerals, Percy and Bill had went into work.

Percy arrived at the ministry at 8:15. He had a meeting with the Minister at 8:30, and there was absolutely no chance that he would be late. Percy had dressed in his best robes, and wore his best watch, which he was continually checking. He walked into the atrium of the Ministry, wondering just what the Minister wanted to see him about. The statue of the muggles being crushed by the Wizards had been replaced with the old statue of the magical brethren. Percy walked into the elevator and rode up to the Minister's floor. Walking into the office, he went over to the secretary.

"I'm Percy Weasley, and I have an appointment with the Minister at 8:30," he said.

She looked up from her work. "Ah yes, he'll be ready for you in just a minute. Please, have a seat."

A very nervous Percy sat down on one of the comfortable leather chairs in the waiting room. It wasn't every day that the Minister of Magic requested to see you, so whatever he wanted was important.

Percy was still trying to come up with a reason five minutes later when the Minister came out.

"Ah! Percy!" He said in his booming voice. "Come right in!"

Percy got up and walked into the office.

"Please, take a seat," Kingsley said, gesturing to a seat next to his desk. "May I offer you some tea?" He grabbed a paper airplane interdepartmental memo that was buzzing incessantly around his head.

"Tea please," Percy said, and the minister conjured a cup out of mid air.

"Ruddy Magical Maintenance department! Going on strike again. Well, I'm not giving in this time. I guess we'll have to get used to rain in the windows," he growled and crumpled the paper.

"Now, Percy. I need to talk to you about your current employee status. You are currently listed as special assistant to Minister Fudge. But Minister Fudge is no longer a Ministry employee, so we need to find a new position for you."

"Go on sir," Percy said, not liking where this conversation was going. He could be stuck down at the very bottom!

"Well, we need all trustworthy people working in positions of influence, and you definitely qualify as trustworthy. There was never a better family than the Weasleys!"

"Thank you sir," Percy replied.

"I would like to propose this: I need a permanent Assistant. This will be a new position called Assistant to the Minister, and will involve helping to make important decisions, and taking care of tasks that I just don't have time to take care of. I am expected to fit 20 hours worth of work into a 10 hour work-day. Essentially, this Assistant will be an extension of my authority. I'm telling you all of this because I would like you to take up this position."

Percy was overwhelmed. "I...I... I'm honoured that you'd even consider me Minister. I was such a... a... Well a prat really over the last few years. I'd love to take this position of you want me though."

Kingsley chuckled. "Whatever you did in the past is obviously not something that would have been done by the person you are now. I'd be glad to have you. Anyway, your office is right down the hall and all your things have been sent there. Your new secretary is also waiting for you. If you hurry, you can be settled in by the end of the day and you can start your new job tomorrow. But if you'll excuse me, I'm supposed to meet with Head Auror Robards concerning your friend Harry actually, and he will be here soon."

"Thank you minister, and congratulations on your appointment, the Ministry certainly needs someone like you at its head."

"Thank you Percy, and have a good day. I'll see you tomorrow. Your office is two doors down on the left."

Percy nodded respectful and left.

"Assistant to the Minister! Incredible!" He thought. And for Percy it certainly was. It was his life goal to become Minister some day and this was definitely a step in the right direction. He opened the door to his new office and had his breath taken away again.

Percy had just seen his new secretary. "She is beautiful," he thought. And she was. She was petite and curvy with a lovely, kind face, deep brown eyes, and long, silky auburn hair. She was dressed nicely in a lovely skirt and blouse, and Percy knew he was in love.

"Uh... Hi!" He stuttered.

"Oh hello," she said giving him a big smile. "You must be Percy. I'm your new Secretary, Audrey White. All your things are waiting inside your office. I'll just be out here taking care of some paperwork."

"A pleasure to meet you," he responded, and walked into his new office.

"Calm yourself down Weasley," he said to himself.

Percy spent the rest of the day setting up his office and thinking of Audrey. He hadn't felt that way about a woman since he had gone out with Penelope, but they had broken up three years ago. He had just finished up at 4:30 when an idea came to mind. He gathered his coat and briefcase and walked out the door.

Audrey looked up from her desk. "See you tomorrow Percy," she said, giving him another smile.

"Merlin," Percy thought. Those smiles and pretty eyes made him melt.

"Listen, uh Audrey, if you're not busy, would you like to join me for some dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?"

She smiled again. "Sure Percy, I'd love too," she said, eyes sparkling.

Together, they left, took the elevator up to the atrium and disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

They had a great time, talking and laughing over a delicious meal. They found out that they had a lot of common, and by the end of the evening, they had decided to go on a few more dates, and even figured out a date where Audrey could meet Percy's family and vice versa. Audrey had given Percy a kiss goodbye. He returned to his flat that night a happy man. He had an amazing job, and an even more amazing girlfriend. Feeling truly blessed, he sent his owl Hermes to the Burrow to deliver the good news and went to bed.

Bill Weasley had also returned to work that morning. He and Fleur had apparated to Gringotts together from Shell Cottage, and they entered the bank hand in hand. They were about to split up and head for their old offices when a goblin secretary came up to them. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you are expected in the President's office."

Bill and Fleur looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. They thanked the Goblin and walked down to the President's office. They were quickly admitted, and soon they sat in front of President Bogrod. Pleasantries were exchanged and they got down to business.

"As you know," Bogrod said, "we lost quite a few employees because of the war. We need to promote you two to take their spots. Mr. Weasley, you will become the head curse breaker, and Mrs. Weasley, we need you to become his Assistant. Now, I'm very busy today, so you'll have to excuse me, but your offices have been prepared. Just move your things in. Since you already work in that department, I'm sure you know where they are."

"Anyway, Thank you sir, for both of us," Bill thanked the President. "We're proud to take on these responsibilities. Now we'll just let you get back to work."

They left the office. As soon as they were outside, Fleur pulled Bill into a big hug and kisses him on the lips. "I am zo proud of you my 'ead curse breakerr," she said.

"And I'm so proud of you my very beautiful assistant, but please, for my sake, let's make this an equal partnership."

"Oh Bill, you are so sweet," she replied, flashing him a brilliant smile. "And ze extra money will be so nice when we start a family."

"That it will be love," now let's get to work.

Husband and Wife spent the rest of the day setting up their offices. Since they were adjoining, they quickly received permission to remove the wall between their office, so as to be able to spend all of their time together. A very happy couple returned to Shell Cottage that night, and enjoyed a candlelight romantic dinner. Afterwards, they sat out on the beach under the stars until it got late. Before they went to bed, they also sent Fleur's owl Lafayette to the Burrow to relay the good news.

Back at the Burrow, things were going much the same as they were the night before. Ginny and Harry were again the last two to go upstairs. Again, they parted reluctantly, and again they suffered nightmares in the middle of the night. Again, Ginny crept over to Harry's room and they comforted each other until they fell asleep in each others' arms. Before the dropped off, Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. "Tomorrow night, I'm coming over as soon as I know everyone else is asleep. I'm not going to keep having these nightmares."

A/N: I've been having a great time writing this story, and I hope everyone is enjoying it, but I'd like a few reviews so I know how to improve. This is my first ever fanfic, so I need some feedback. Also, most of the depressing stuff will be over within the next few chapters. After that, there will be a lot more happy things happening, especially for Harry and Ginny since this story is mostly about them. I'm not saying that there won't be any dark things happening, but they will definitely be outweighed by more light and happy events in the story.


	8. Chapter 7

The Return of Rita Skeeter (and Other News)

The Weasley family awoke early on May 9th 1998. Arthur had decided to spend the day in his shed, Molly was going to take care of some spring cleaning, George had already left for Diagon Alley since he was planning on checking out what kind of shape his shop was in, and the other four teens were planning on playing quidditch all day in the orchard. They were all sitting in the kitchen enjoying another of Molly's breakfasts when four owls simultaneously appeared at the window.

"My goodness, we must have become a post office overnight," Molly exclaimed. "Ron, go let them in please."

Ron walked over, pushed up the window, and in flew the four birds.

"Oh hello Hermes and Lafayette," Molly said, patting the two familiar owls on the head. The other two hooted indignantly and Molly tossed them an owl treat, took the packages they had to offer, and paid them. The two unfamiliar owls hooted their thanks and flew off.

"Let's see what Percy, Bill, and Fleur have to say," Arthur said. We can look at the Daily Prophet and that other letter later," he said, pointing to the the packages from the other owls.

"My goodness!" Molly gave a shriek of pure happiness.

"What," everyone yelled, quite startled.

"Percy has been named Assistant to Minister Shacklebolt. He says its a very important position which gives him a lot of power. He goes on about it for a bit but no one wants to hear that."

The rest of the family snickered.

"He also says he met a girl named Audrey, and they went on a date last night. It appears they've become somewhat of an item, because he'd like to bring her to dinner on Sunday."

"So pompous Percy's got himself a girl," Ron laughed. "He must have imperiused her!"

The rest of the table all broke into roars of laughter. The thought of a normal girl actually liking Percy and the idea of him breaking any rule were just too much.

"Calm down, calm down, and shame on you Ronald, insulting your brother that way," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"But Mom, they all thought it, I just happened to say it," Ron pleaded.

"All that food you eat has made your mouth a little too big," Ginny sneered.

Ron and Molly both gave the youngest Weasley a glare.

"Sorry, what's the next letter say though," Ginny replied meekly. She wasn't one to back down from her brothers, but sometimes her mother was another story.

"Another piece of great news," Arthur said. "Bill and Fleur have been named Head and Assistant Head Curse Breakers at Gringotts!"

"That's great!" chorused the rest of the Weasley assemblage.

A beaming and very proud Molly quickly wrote out congratulations to the three members of the family, and gave them to Hermes and Lafayette. The two owls hooted and flew off with a rustle of feathers.

"Oh my, our family is so blessed!" Molly cried. "Our children have found such great jobs! Bill and Fleur are at the top of the curse breaker department, Charlie is head of the Control of Dragons Department at the Ministry and Percy is Assistant to the Minister. George runs a very successful business, and Harry and Ron are going to become Aurors. The only two who we don't know about yet are Ginny and Hermione. What are you planning on doing girls."

"I'd like to become a professional quidditch player after I finish school next summer. If that doesn't work out, I'll become a healer," Ginny answered.

"Oh you'll be a pro quidditch player for sure," Harry said. "You're better than all of us."

Ron nodded his wholehearted agreement. "Teams will be lining up for you Gin-Gin," he stated.

Ginny gave both her brother and her boyfriend a hug, and the lighthearted banter continued until everyone noticed Harry turn as white as a sheet, put his head in his hands, and start to cry.

"Harry love, what's wrong?" Ginny demanded, quite alarmed. It tore her apart when Harry was upset.

"No, No, how could she," Harry moaned.

"Who? how could she what?" Hermione asked.

"Rita Skeeter," Harry said between the tears.

At last, the rest of the table caught on, and they all let out sighs of dismay.

"What did that evil cow write this time," Ron growled, jaw and fist clenched with fury. Rita Skeeter had caused enough trouble for his two best friends during their fourth and fifth years.

"It's not just me and Hermione this time, it's Ginny and Teddy too!" Harry yelled. I'll kill her! I won't let her do this to the people I love!

As good as it felt to hear him say that about her, Ginny felt sick with worry. What had that women said? "Go on, Harry, read it. I can take it," she soothed. "We know it's not true, and we'll write in to the Daily Prophet."

The table waited a couple of minutes until Harry calmed down. He took a deep breath and began to read.

"The Chosen One's Secret: Harry Potter's hidden Love Affair Scandal and Heartbreak for Hermione Granger, by Rita Skeeter," he began.

"Harry Potter seems to have been taking advantage of his status as 'The Chosen One', and 'The Boy Who Lived' to net himself a wide variety of young women. It is well known that Mr. Potter had been dating Miss Hermione Granger, a fellow Gryffindor in his year at Hogwarts, for several years. The public surely expected a marriage announcement to come out soon, since rumours have been flying around about the betrothal of Miss Granger to Mr. Potter, but it had all seems to have ended in heartbreak and betrayal for Miss Granger. It appears that the saviour of the wizarding world is not as innocent and noble as the general public is led to believe."

Harry paused to let this all sink in.

"Go on," Ron said, jaw still clenched, and blue eyes blazing with fury. How could anyone say such things about his beloved Hermione! Harry might just have some competition in the race to bump off Rita Skeeter.

"It is unknown how the Ministry was able to keep this scandal a secret from the public and from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named over the last year, but it appears that not only has Mr. Potter moved on from Miss Granger to another women, he also seems to have conceived a child with that women. This must have come as a complete shock to Miss Granger as they were seen together, seemingly perfectly happy, at Hogwarts a few days ago.

The young lady who seems to have won Mr. Potter's affection has been identified as Miss Ginevra Weasley, sister of Mr. Potter's best friend Mr. Ronald Weasley. We were unable to get a comment from Mr. Weasley about the relationship between his best friend and little sister, or about their child who has obviously been born out of wedlock.

This leads to further questions about Miss Weasley's character. Was she seduced by the Chosen One's money or fame? Did she lust after the power she could have as the women of the most powerful and influential wizard in England? Is she really worthy of our saviour?

Another question is how does this shocking news affect Miss Weasley's relationship with Miss Granger, as it is common knowledge that the two were best friends. It is known that Miss Granger and Mr. Potter spent their summers at the Weasley home in Ottery St. Catchpole. And just how was Miss. Weasley able to hide their relationship and her pregnancy from Miss Granger? The baby appears to have been born very recently, just before the Battle of Hogwarts. This means that Miss Weasley became pregnant sometime late last spring. Surely, Miss Granger would have found out about this at some point during the summer!

Perhaps worst of all is that Mr. Potter may have been seeing two more young ladies at the same time as his relationships with Miss Weasley and Miss Granger were ongoing. Anonymous sources have told us that Mr. Potter also dated Miss Luna Lovegood, Miss Cho Chang, and Miss Parvati Patil during his later Hogwarts Years.

All in all, this is a captivating story. As soon as more details about this shocking scandal, this web of deceit and lies emerge, we shall share them. If any comments from Mr. Potter or any of these women emerge, they shall be published as well. Pictures of Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, and pictures of the two with their child can be seen on the next page. If you have any information about this subject to share, please owl the Daily Prophet Offices."

Arthur and Molly were by now red faced with fury. Harry had immediately tossed the paper to the ground to envelop a sobbing Ginny in his arms, trying his best to comfort her, and Ron was doing the same with Hermione.

"I'll Bat Bogey her so hard she'll never be able break the damn curse," Ginny yelled, her eyes blazing with fury. She looked up into his bright green eyes. "She called me a tart, a scarlet woman, a gold digger, and a backstabber. Harry, I never wanted you for the money or the fame after I met you on the platform that day. I mean, sure I did before I met you, but since then I have loved you for who you are, since you're the most noble, selfless, kind, and gentle person I know or will ever know and that will never change."

"I know love," he whispered. She was so beautiful when she cried. She made Harry want to melt, want to wrap her in his arms forever and protect her. And since Ginny rarely cried, her tears were precious to him, in a way. He just hoped any tears she cried from that moment on would be happy ones. He wiped the tears from her chocolate pools and kissed her on the cheek.

"Rita Skeeter has gone too far this time," Arthur said. How could this cow question his daughter's honour that way. Ginny behaved in tue way that any well brought up witch should. As his little girl, Ginny was unbelievably precious to him, and he would protect her to the end. she had him wrapped around her finger the day she was born. He had taught her the bat-bogey hex to protect her and he would continue to defend his little girl for the rest of his life. He looked over at Harry, who was still holding his daughter, whispering things to calm her down, and was very glad that Ginny had found such loving, caring man. And he was so happy to see Harry finally hopelessly in love with Ginny as she had been for all these years. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

"How could she say that about Hermione?" Ron yelled, wanting nothing more than to drop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes entire stock of fireworks in Rita Skeeter's office. How dare they insult his girl.

"Hermione, I want you to know that you've always been my best friend ad sister, and that's the way it'll always be between us," Harry said.

"I know Harry, and I'll always feel the same about you, but that still doesn't excuse what Rita Skeeter said." She burst into tears again. She was so happy to have a best friend like Harry and a boyfriend like Ron. It was even nicer to have Ron so worried about her, so willing to protect her. It made her feel nice and warm inside. She just wanted to curl up in his arms forever.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron said, taking Hermione into his arms, and wiping away the tears. "We have to do something though. We can't let Rita Skeeter keep getting away with things like this."

"Oh we won't, Ginny vowed. We'll start with writing up a statement from each of us to set the record straight. Then we'll talk to dear old George about some kind of revenge prank."

"I don't think there'll be a need," Hermione said, a wicked, very un-Hermione gleam in her eyes. "We promised her in fifth year that we'd reveal her secret if she ever wrote lies about you again."

"Right!" Ron said. "Let's do it."

Harry nodded.

"Excuse me, but what secret?" Molly asked. She, Arthur, and Ginny looked confused.

"Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus who takes the form of a dung beetle," Hermione growled. "She uses that ability to get dirt on people that no one else can find."

"Perfect animal for her," Ginny said. "Her writing is dung."

They all laughed. Harry grabbed a few pieces of parchment and handed them around. "Everyone print a statement, writing what you want to say to clear the air. I'll also write a letter to Kingsley about Rita. We'll do away with her for good."

They all nodded and set to work.

Harry and Ginny sat together out in the garden, writing their statements. Harry quickly finished his letter to Kingsley, and immediately started his statement.

"I am releasing this statement to comment on the article that was written in the Daily Prophet yesterday May 9, 1998," Harry wrote. "Everything in that article is completely inaccurate. It was very disturbing to my family, because the Weasleys have always been my family. They took me as one of their own the summer I turned 12. I would like to set the record straight that I am not and never did go out with Hermione Granger. Our relationship has always been as best friends. She is like a sister to me. I would also like to state that I never dated Parvati Patil- she was my date to the Yule Ball in the fourth year, but we went as friends because it was necessary for me to have a partner. I also never went out with Luna Lovegood. She accompanied me, again as a friend, to a party where it was expected I bring a date. I did go it on one date with Cho Chang and there was a bit of romance between us during my fifth year, but nothing ever came of it. The only women I would ever call my girlfriend is Ginevra Weasley. She means more then anything to me, more than life itself. If she died, I could not continue. It is now known that I had to sacrifice myself the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, and the truth is, I did it mostly for her. I wanted her to have a good life. She is the most beautiful, kind, and funny witch I have ever met, and if anything else comes of our relationship, I will release that information then. Finally, in regards to the rumour that Ginny is the Mother of my child, that is completely false. That is not the reason we are together. Ginny and I do not have any children. The child in the picture is my godson, Theodore Remus Lupin, son of Remus Lupin who was one of my father's best friends. The reason he looks so much like us in the photo is because he is a metamorphmagus, just like his mother, and he prefers to change his looks to match those of the person who is holding him at the time. To finish, I would like to request that the press respect mine and my family's privacy. The article greatly upset me and it made Ginny cry. Anyone who upsets Ginny like that again will have to deal with me. We won't pursue any libel charges this time, but if anything like this is published again, we will without hesitation.

Harry James Potter,

Order of Merlin First Class

"I was very upset by the article that was released about my friends and I yesterday, and I'd like to set the record straight. I am not the mother of Harry Potter's child, and I am not dating him because I am enamoured with his fame and power. I am dating him because I love him, more than anything else in this world. It's kind of hard not to love someone who went to die for you, but that was just the icing on the cake in a relationship that has taken a long time to develop. When I was five years old, my Mom read me the story of the boy who lived as a bedtime story. I told her right then that I would marry Harry Potter. When I was 10, I met Harry for the first time on platform 9 3/4. I remember begging my Mom to be able to go to Hogwarts so I could meet Harry Potter. He looked so cute that morning, with the nicest green eyes, and the kindest smile I have ever seen. I fell hopelessly in love for Harry Potter as a person on that morning. The next year, when he came to spend the summer, I couldn't even talk to him, I was so scared of messing up and ruining my chances of getting him to like me. This continued for the next few years, especially after he rescued me from the chamber of secrets in my first year. After third year, my best friend (and yes she still is despite what that article said), Hermione Granger caught me moping. She asked me what was wrong and I told her about how much I loved Harry and how I was scared he'd never see me as more than his best friend's little sister. She told me to relax around him, to be myself, and to date other boys so he could see that I wasn't just Ron Weasley's little sister, and it worked. He came to me. After a quidditch match in my fifth year, we kissed and dated for a couple of months. Harry broke it off to protect me after Professor Dumbledore died and he left to go defeat Voldemort, but I never stopped loving him and he never stopped loving me. We got together almost immediately after Tom Riddle was defeated, and we will never separate. I would like to request that people respect mine and Harry's privacy. We think that after all we've been through we have the right to ask that.

Ginevra Molly Weasley,

Order of Merlin First Class"

"You really loved me for that long didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did, and if anything I love you more ever day," she replied.

"I'll never forgive myself for not noticing sooner," Harry said. "Seeing it in writing makes it so much more real."

"I forgive you love, and that's what mattered," she said, looking into those green eyes. "Not that I was ever really angry with you, just frustrated that I couldn't get your attention," she laughed.

"You have my full and undivided attention now," he said, kissing her.

She kissed him back and picked up his letter, reading it over.

"Ooh, very nice love. I do like a strong and menacing boyfriend," she teased. He laughed and they went inside to mail the letters.

Ron and Hermione had also been writing letters. Harry and Ginny found them still at the kitchen table. Ron had a price of toast in one hand and a quill in the other. He finished and went to place the parchment in an envelope. It appeared that Hermione had been finished a while as her parchment lay inside the same envelope and she was sitting back casually sipping on a mug of tea.

"Hey, Hey!" Ginny cried. "At least let us see them first. Then we know if there's anything any of us need to change. You can of course read ours as well."

The two couples swapped letters. "Yours are really good," Hermione said after she had read them.

"Yours is pretty sickening though l'il sis," Ron snickered and feigned vomiting.

"I'd hold the sass back until I've read yours," Ginny replied.

She opened it up and read it aloud.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, would like to make this statement in regards to the humiliating article published about my best friends and little sister in the Daily Prophet May 9, 1998. What was said about them was inexcusable. I would like to say that there is no truth to any of the rumours. My sister and Harry Potter are currently in a very happy relationship and although it took me a bit, I am very happy for them and wish them nothing but the best. They do not have a child, nor is Ginny pregnant. As for Hermione Granger, she and Ginny are best friends and I presume they always will be. Hermione and I would like to take this opportunity to announce our own relationship. We got together during the Battle of Hogwarts after what seems like a lifetime of waiting. It took seven years for me to admit it, but I love her with all my heart. I just didn't know how to say or show it until that night. I would also ask that the press respect my family's and my friends' privacy.

Ronald Bilius Weasley,

Order of Merlin First Class"

"See dear brother, you shouldn't have said anything," Ginny teased. "Your letter is just as soppy as mine."

Ron growled and took the letter back as Hermione began to read her letter aloud.

"I must say that I received a very nasty surprise while reading the Daily Prophet this morning. I learned a lot of new things about my life. I don't know what led to those rumours, as there is no evidence that any of them are true. Most of those rumours are extreme stretches or extreme speculation coming from events that did happen. What I would like to say is that I never dated Harry Potter, he has always been a brother to me. Ginny Weasley and I have always been and still are best friends. I would also like to state that Ron Weasley and I are currently in a relationship. We love each other very much and we request that our privacy, along as the privacy of our friends and family be respected. We have had a difficult few years and we need some time to recover."

Hermione Jean Granger,

Order of Merlin First Class"

"Those letters are great too Hermione, and the repeated messages should really drive those facts home," Ginny said.

"Geminio," Hermione whispered, with a wave of her wand. She turned to the others. "I made copies to send to Kingsley, so if the Daily Prophet mangles them, we can always print the real ones."

"Great idea Hermione." Now Ronald dear, nail down that owl of yours so we can send those letters to the ministry," Ginny said.

"I'll get that feathery git now," Ron said. He got up and returned a minute later with a flapping and hooting little owl.

"Stop it Pig, you feathery git," he growled.

They strapped the letters onto the owl. "You go bring one set of those straight to the EdItor of the Daily Prophet, and the other set to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of Magic, and no fooling around, you understand," he ordered the owl.

Pig hooted indignantly and flew off.

"Now let's go play Quidditch," Ginny yelled, running out the door closely followed by her brother and boyfriend

"Oh, Harry, you forgot to open this other letter," Hermione cried. "You'd better do it before quidditch. It looks official."

Harry sighed and quickly scanned the letter. "It's from Gringotts," he said, all of a sudden feeling a little nervous.

"Read it Harry," Hermione said.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We would like to meet with you at 9:00 on May 11. We have much discuss, including your break in and other very important matters. Please send confirmation that you can attend as soon as possible.

Bogrod, President of Gringotts."

"Well that was to be expected," Ron sighed. "I'm sure they aren't too happy about the break in."

"It sounds like they are willing to forgive him, especially if they have other things to discuss," Hermione said. "I don't think they are too mad Harry, I think they just want to clear the air, and then talk about something else."

Harry felt a little better. He quickly wrote out a letter to Gringotts telling them he'd be there, and sent it along with Errol, the Weasley family's elderly owl. He felt bad to do it and said so, but the letter had to be delivered. "All right, let's go play quidditch," he said. "It's already been a tough day, and it's only 10! By the way, I'd really appreciate if you came with me Gin."

"I'd love to Harry, Ginny replied as they ran out the door.

The three spent a lovely day in the orchard, flying, laughing, and talking. Thoroughly exhausted, they enjoyed a lovely supper and headed to bed. As promised, Ginny slipped quietly over to Harry's room once everyone else was asleep, and they enjoyed a good snog before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day at breakfast, another letter series of letters arrived. The first was an apology from the daily prophet, and a year's free subscription. The second was that day's issue. The paper had written a full apology and included the four statements, unedited. It also wished the couples the best of luck in the future, and said that Rita Skeeter was no longer in the employ of the Prophet. The final letter was from Kinglsey. He promised to haul Rita Skeeter in for being an unregistered animagus and said that the Dursleys would be returning to Privet Drive on May 16.

"I'd better go collect my stuff from there soon. I don't really want to run into them," he snickered. "I'll probably go the day after tomorrow. I expect visiting Gringotts to take all day. I'll probably go shopping in Diagon Alley and at the Muggle Mall after that and make a day of it."

He turned to Molly and Arthur. "You wouldn't mind if Ginny joined me tomorrow and the day after would you?" he asked. "I've already asked her but I figure she'll need your permission. I expect there will be things she needs to hear at Gringotts, and I'm sure she'd like to see where I grew up. Muggle shopping will be fun too..."

"Oh Harry, that's all right with us. Ginny's all grown up now and she can make up her own mind if she wants to hang out with you. I wouldn't want to deny her the opportunity to go Muggle Shopping either," Molly said.

"So how about it? You want to join me for a couple days?" He asked with a wink. "You can see what it's like to be Harry Potter!"

"I've already seen it. Get over yourself. You're not that special," she teased. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You're the most special person in the world," she whispered.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "Alright," he said.

As soon as he and Ginny were alone, he asked "do you want to join me for a romantic dinner after our shopping trip? I figure we haven't been on a real date yet, but I didn't want to ask you in front of your parents and Ron."

"I'd love to go on a date with you, most-special-man-in-the-world," she purred, giving him a kiss.

A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter, but the next one will be a long one. I have high hopes for it, so I hope you'll like it when I post it. Should be finished by Sunday evening.


	9. Chapter 8

Gringotts

A/N: I know I said that this would be one very long chapter but I decided to make it into a few separate chapters and post them all at once. I'm sorry it took a few weeks longer than expected to write this. I had to think very hard and be very careful about what I wanted to write because these three chapters are going to be very important for what I plan to do with this story. I have decided to change what I wanted to do with this story. It will not cover the whole 19 years. Instead, I'd like to write four separate novels that cover that time period along with several other stories which take place during times not covered in the books. They will follow canon as closely as possible. My ultimate goal is this:

The Lost 19 Years Series:

Part 1 (this story) - the year after the war. Covers until the summer of 1999

Part 2- details Harry's career with the Aurors and Ginny's career with the Harpies. Will end when Ginny retires from Quidditch to start a family with Harry. Will also include a lot of Teddy

Part 3- The births and early years of the three potter children

Part 4- More of a Next Gen story, but will still include plenty of Harry/Ginny. Starts when Teddy goes to Hogwarts and continues to just past the epilogue.

Part 5- a special epilogue for the previous four parts.

Marauders Era Series:

Part 1- Series of one shots from the first 5 years of the Marauders Hogwarts journey. Includes James asking Lily out, The marauders finding out about Remus, pranks, and becoming animagi

Part 2 - novel for years 6 and 7 for the marauders. Will mostly include James and Lily falling in love and a bunch of Marauder action, but will include Voldemort gaining power and joining the order of the Phoenix. Will end with the marauders graduating from school.

Part 3- Will cover the first wizarding war. Starts with James proposing to Lily and ends just after their deaths.

Hogwarts Era

-a short story about Harry and Ginny's relationship in the Half Blood Prince

-a shorter novel about Ginny's seventh year in Hogwarts.

It will take me a long while to get that far, but I promise to get there eventually.

That night, Ginny again stayed with Harry, but neither of them slept much. They muffliatoed the door and stayed up, talking excitedly about their impending date and speculating about what the goblins at Gringotts wanted with Harry.

After breakfast the next morning, Ron asked Harry to join him in the garden for a minute. Harry jumped up and followed his best mate out the doors and they stood together leaning against the fence.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I know Ginny has been going over to your room every night, and I don't like it. She's too young for that," Ron said in a dangerous tone.

"Ron, for Merlin's sake, I know that!" Harry hissed. "She has been trying to get me to do well... that, but I won't let her."

"Please," Ron snorted. "Although I'll never see it, I know my sister is a good looking witch. You'd be a fool to turn her down. You're a teenager. A teenaged boy Harry!"

"Yes, she is good looking," Harry murmured dreamily, as Ron shook his head in disgust. He became serious again. "It's really none of your business what I do with Ginny, but I'll tell you this: we've agreed not to do anything like that, at least not until Ginny comes of age. But you've got to understand Ron: I love Ginny, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. It's not like I'm messing her around for that or anything else."

"You'd better not be messing her around, Harry. If you hurt her, I swear I'll murder you, best friend or not."

"You don't have to worry about it Ron," Harry soothed. "But let's not talk about this anymore. I'd rather not discuss this with you, and frankly, I'd rather not know what you and Hermione get up to. She is practically my sister after all."

Ron turned scarlet but nodded his head. The two walked in doors, and Harry went looking for Ginny. They would have to leave in about ten minutes if they wanted to make their appointment.

"What did my brother want, she asked suspiciously when he found her.

"Nothing important," Harry replied.

Ginny gave him a look, not sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"I came to find you 'cause we have to leave soon," Harry told her before she could make up her mind. She nodded and they left the room hand in hand and walked down to the kitchen where they ran into Molly.

"Harry and I are just leaving Mom," Ginny told her.

"All right dear. Just so you know, you and Harry will be alone tonight when you get home. George is going back to the shop and staying in his flat tonight, Ron and Hermione are going to check on her parents house, and Arthur and I are going on a late dinner to celebrate our anniversary."

"Molly, you should have told me it was your anniversary," Harry cried. "I would've picked something up for you guys. You've been so good to me all these years, I need to start paying you back somehow."

"Oh don't you worry about that dear," Molly admonished. "We've been glad to take you in. I've always considered you and Hermione as one of my own. Now, you two had better run along if you want to be one time."

"See you then, Mom," Ginny said cheerfully. She took Harry's hand, and they each grabbed a pinch of floo powder. They had decided to floo into Gringotts to avoid running into the crowd of people that were sure to be in the alley.

The couple threw the powder into the fire and the flames went bright green. "Gringotts Wizarding Bank!" They both shouted, as they stepped into the fire, and soon they were gone.

They emerged into a heavily guarded room with a single door that appeared to open only one way. As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace, a wall covered it over, sealing the exit shut.

"That seems like overkill," Ginny whispered. "You can't floo out of here anyway. It's a security precaution."

"Why didn't you tell me that," Harry hissed. "I would've brought the cloak so we could sneak out without attracting a crowd."

"So sorry love," she whispered. "I didn't think of that.

They quickly brushed themselves off and walked to the door where two guards were standing. "Identification please," one said.

They handed over their wands, which were quickly examined. "You may enter," the guard stated briskly.

Harry and Ginny strolled through the door, where they were met by a well dressed goblin.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter," the goblin stated, a slight scowl appearing on his face. "I am President Bogrod's assistant. Please follow me to his office."

The goblin set off at a brisk pace and Harry and Ginny quickly followed. He led them through the luxurious corridors up to the top floor, and pressed his hand to the wall next to an intricately carved wooden door. At the touch, the door opened and the goblin led them inside. They gazed around, taking in the office. It was large and brightly lit. There were beautiful paintings on the walls, tropical plants in the corners, and in the centre sat a massive mahogany desk. Two plush armchairs sat in front of the desk, and an old, well dressed goblin sat behind it. "Welcome Mr, Potter and Miss Weasley, I am President Bogrod. Please take a seat," he growled. "We have much to discuss."

He nodded to his assistant, who left the office.

Harry walked up to the desk apprehensively. What if Hermione was wrong? What if the goblins were mad? He was a fool to bring Ginny here. What if she was in danger? He couldn't put her in any risk, he just couldn't stand losing her.

Once they were seated and pleasantries exchanged, Bogrod leaned forward. "Let us get down to business," he said. "We shall start by discussing your break in. Then, hopefully, we can continue on to more happy matters."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't sound like they were in any danger. "Allow me to explain myself then," Harry said. "Ron, Hermione, and myself broke in because we had come across the information that something crucial to ending the war and killing Lord Voldemort was hidden in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. We knew you wouldn't let us into the vault because of your policies, and it was imperative that we found that object. The wizarding world depended on it."

"The goblins do not interfere in the affairs of wizards Mr. Potter. I'm sure you know this. We will guard the treasures of anyone who has opened an account with us. You realize that the punishment for your crime could be severe. Not only did you steal an item that we swore to guard, you embarrassed us well."

"Don't pretend that you didn't benefit from the dark lord's defeat," Harry retorted. "We saw Travers here that day. I'm sure Voldemort sent him here to try and enforce his will upon you."

"You certainly are a well informed wizard Mr. Potter," growled the goblin. "But that doesn't solve our problem."

In truth, it had been a lucky guess. "Let me propose a settlement," Harry replied calmly.

"Go on," Bogrod said.

"Let's start with the embarrassment factor. I realize that my break in didn't make you and your security look good, but in reality we had a lot of help. But I can easily put to rest any concerns about your security and improve the public image of Gringotts at the same time. We can not agree that I am a famous wizard and people will listen to what I say. I would be happy to make a statement to the Daily Prophet in regards to the this matter. I can say that since Voldemort was trying to take over direct control of the bank, you agreed to turn a blind eye to my break in so as to aid in our efforts to defeat him. We can say that any damage caused was done to make the break-in look authentic to remove any suspicion of treachery on your part. Anyone who helped defeat Lord Voldemort is held in a high place in public opinion these days, and if you helped me break in, your security wasn't breached was it? The public doesn't have to know the complete truth."

"Hmm, I believe that will go a long way towards solving our differences," Bogrod agreed with a nod of his head. "But what about the damage caused and the loss of our dragon. And, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get in."

"We made a deal with the Goblin Griphook to get us in," Harry replied. "He betrayed us once we entered the vault."

"Impossible, you cannot corrupt a Gringotts Goblin," hissed Bogrod.

"It is true, I assure you," Harry answered. Now about that dragon: I'm sure we can find you a new one quite easily. Charlie Weasley, brother of your new head curse breaker should be able to help out with that. We should be able to secure you a Hungarian Horntail. I'm sure that will be an upgrade on your old dragon."

"Very good," Bogrod answered. "We will get in touch with Mr. Weasley immediately. The final issue we have to cover is the cost of repairs to the bank."

Harry had been expecting this. "How much," he sighed.

"1 million galleons," came the answer.

"How in Merlin's name can I pay that?" Harry asked, shocked. "I know there is a lot of gold in my vault but there isn't that much!"

"That is not the only vault that you own," Bogrod replied. "This brings us to the other things we have to ficus today."

"Not my only vault!" Harry cried, a look of shock on his face.

"Indeed, the vault that you currently have access to was set up by your parents before they went into hiding," Bogrod said. "They wanted to make sure that you had the money to go to school if they died before you came age. According to bank policy, you aren't allowed to access your family vault until you come of age, so this way, money would be available to you until you reached that point. Now, however, you have come of age and you can access the Potter Family Vault, which is one of our largest accounts. In addition, your godfather Sirius Black left the Black Family Vault to you after he died. It is also one of the largest vaults. You now have full access to that too."

"Take the million then," Harry replied.

The goblin signed a few papers. "It is done," he stated.

"Is there a summary of what I own?" Harry asked.

Bogrod handed over a piece of parchment, and Harry scanned it quickly. He noticed he owned several houses and a large amount of property, all with their values printed next to them. Then his eyes strayed to the line at the bottom of the page, the line that detailed how much money was in his vaults.

"I have 47 Million Galleons down there!" He shouted. Then he paused. "Why is the total going up?"

"Accumulated interest," Bogrod replied.

Ginny looked at him in shock. She had remained quiet until this point, and now she had been rendered speechless. Harry wasn't just well off, he was one of the richest wizards in all of England! And here she was, his girlfriend. The Weasleys had never had a lot of money. Her parents had always done the best they could with what they had, and had made sure that their children were never lacking things they needed. But to have this much money! That was something a Weasley had never, ever, dreamed of. Their status as blood traitors had never allowed it.

After the two took a few minutes to clear their heads, Harry spoke again. "Well, I certainly don't need all that money," Harry said. "I have enough gold to last for centuries, and frankly, I don't want it all. I never worked for any of it. Could you please change the ownership on my school vault to Teddy Lupin? I promised to take care of him, so I will."

Bogrod nodded and filled out another form. All of a sudden, the total on the sheet dropped by 100000 galleons. "Your parents certainly gave you enough money for school," Ginny joked, trying to normalize the situation.

"No kidding," Harry replied. "Maybe they thought prices were going to go up."

He turned to Bogrod again. "I'd also like to get another set of keys for my two vaults. I'd like for Ginny to have access to them when she needs something."

"Oh, Harry, that's not necessary," she replied, the lightheaded feeling returning. "I can't take your money."

"Gin, I hope to spend the rest of my life with you. Please let me do this. If things go the way I'd like them to, you'll have your name added to the vault soon enough. I thought we went over this at Hogwarts. I don't like having all this money. It makes me feel... awkward. I want to spend it on you. I want you to have the things you've always wanted. Above all, I want us to be happy."

"Money doesn't buy happiness Harry," she replied. "You've seen that with my family."

"Of course, I know that Ginny, but buying you things makes me happy. Please let me do this."

He looked at her with those alluring green eyes of his, the pleading evident in his eyes. Harry had never liked fame and money wasn't important to him like it was to everyone else. Maybe that was why she liked him so much. She looked into those eyes, and melted. All her resistance evaporated. She just couldn't say no to him. He was the sweetest, kindest, wizard in the world and he wanted to share his money with her. She could tell he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She leaned over and attacked him with kisses, trying to show him just how special he was and just how much she loved him. She thought he was starting to get the point, when she remembered where she was. She sat back, blushing furiously.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "But Harry, that's just... just amazing of you, and I can never thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me love, it's what I want," he whispered, looking into her chocolate eyes. "Having all that money will never matter to me. The only thing I want to have is you."

They remembered Bogrod and turned back to him. "I believe that settles everything here," Harry said. "I would like to visit my vaults, though, before I leave. Thank you very much for your time."

"Thank you for coming Mr. Potter. I'm glad that we could come to an agreement," Bogrod said. "I'll have my assistant lead you to your vaults, and here's your new keys." He handed Harry two new keys, and Harry promptly passed them to Ginny. Together, they left the office, and followed Bogrod's assistant towards the carts.

After a long journey at breakneck speeds through the cavernous tunnels underneath London, the bank cart finally pulled up outside vault 695.

"Here we are sir, the Potter vault," said the goblin.

"Thank you very much," Harry told him, and he and Ginny walked up to the door, each wondering what they would find inside. Taking a deep breath, Harry put the key into the lock, turned it, and pushed the door open.

They were almost blinded upon entering. Light was being reflected off of the gold directly into there eyes. And there was a lot of gold. A LOT of gold. Neither Harry nor Ginny had ever seen anything like it. The room was cavernous, and about three quarters of it was piled right up to the ceilings with gold galleons. Stacks of silver sickles and bronze knuts were also present.

"Merlin," breathed Harry, in awe. "Ginny, I swear I didn't know about this."

"Harry, there's no need to be embarrassed around me about this. I know this is hard for you, I know you don't like the fame or the money, but I promise you, I could care less about the money. It's you I love."

"I know Ginny, but I don't want the money to change us. I still want us to get jobs, to have careers, otherwise we'll just end up like the rest of the pure blood families. I'd rather use this money as little as possible."

"I agree Harry. I agree completely. Let's not change our dreams. By staying true to our dreams, we'll stay true to ourselves."

Not interested in the gold, the two teens started perusing the other items in the vault. Ginny was examining a shelf of very old books when she heard Harry gasp. She spun around and was surprised to see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No," he whispered. "No."

"What?" Demanded a very alarmed Ginny.

Harry took a moment to collect himself, and began. "I've been looking through this box of deeds to all the land and properties I own. Apparently I own quite a bit of land around Ottery St. Catchpole. Including this particular property."

He handed her the deed and put his head in his hands as she read it.

"Is this..." She gasped.

"The land that the Burrow is on," he finished. "I've been taking rent from your parents. Merlin Ginny, how could I! They've been the parents I've never had. They've taken me every summer. How could I do this to them?"

Ginny noticed that Harry's eyes had gone dark. Over the past week, she had come to recognize this as a sign that he was brooding about something. "Harry, love, there was no way you could have known. And Mom and Dad don't know either. All they know is that it is a Wizarding family who owns the land. And they are always saying how thankful they are at how cheap the rent for the land is. Rent hasn't gone up since 1981."

"That would make sense," Harry said. "That's the year my parents died."

"I guess none of us thought of that," Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, I can't keep taking rent from your parents. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know Harry. Mom is very stubborn. I'm sure she'll insist on paying you."

"I refuse." Harry growled. "Wait a second. It's your parent's anniversary today. How 'bout we give them a little present?"

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, but she was talking to empty air. Harry had ran out of the vault. He returned seconds later with the goblin.

"I'd like to transfer this deed to the vault of Molly and Arthur Weasley. I'd also like to transfer every single galleon they've ever paid me in rent back to their vault."

"It is done Mr. Potter," the goblin answered seconds later.

"Can I get a statement to give to them?" Harry asked. "And could you make sure that there is no way they can return any of this?"

"Of course Mr. Potter," the goblin answered. He flicked his hand a few times and handed an envelope to Harry.

"One final request," Ginny said. Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression. "With Harry's permission, I'd like to get all these books moved over to the vault of Hermione Granger."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. The goblin flicked his hand and the books disappeared.

"Thank you," Harry told him. "We'll be out in a few minutes to go to the Black Vault.

Harry gathered all the deeds and financial records into a bag he had conjured. He was planning on reviewing them all in depth at the Burrow when he had time. He and Ginny were just about to leave when he noticed a trunk placed next to the entrance. It had the words 'Harry Potter' inscribed into its wood surface.

"Gin, wait one minute. I want to look at this," he requested, opening the lid. On top was a folded piece of parchment. Harry opened it, and tears filled his eyes again as he read it aloud. After hearing the first few lines, Ginny decided that Harry would probably want to face this by himself. She quietly left the vault, knowing he'd talk about it when he was ready.

"Dear Harry,

We are writing this on our wedding anniversary, July 15, 1981. This is our last night as normal people. Tomorrow, we will be going into hiding under the Fidelius Charm in order to keep you safe. But I'm sure you already know this story. If you are reading this, you have come of age, and most likely, we haven't survived to be there with you. For that, we are truly sorry. We made the decision to go into hiding because of you. You are the love of our lives. We will not let you be killed by Lord Voldemort. Hopefully, if you are reading this, he has been defeated, and you have won. We are sure you've heard about the prophecy. In this trunk are several of our possessions and documents that we hope will give you a better picture of who we are if you didn't get the chance to know this. Among them is our engagement ring. Please give it to someone as special as you are. And remember: we love you and we will always be with you in your heart.

Your loving parents,

James and Lily Potter"

Harry quickly rummaged through the trunk until he found the ring. He had thought it lost forever when he hadn't found it in his mother's jewelry box. If anything, this made it all the more precious to him. In his mind, Ginny was the only woman deserving of this ring, that was for sure.

Ginny seemed to have decided to wait for him outside the vault so he opened the black box and gazed in wonderment. It was a beautiful ring made of solid gold. On top was a sparkling emerald and all around it were several diamonds. His dad had evidently picked the ring to go with his mothers eyes. He shut the box and stowed it in his pocket, hoping he could bring it out for good soon.

Harry quickly looked through rest of the items in the trunk. There was his toy broom that Sirius had given him, a few of his baby toys and clothing, and a photo album filled with pictures of his parents, Sirius, Remus, the order members, and even a few with people who seemed to be his grandparents. There was also a detailed Potter family tree and his parents' marriage document. Feeling overwhelmed, Harry placed the bag of things he had already picked up and placed it into the trunk. He shut the lid and picked it up, knowing he and Ginny would have a chance to look it all over at the Burrow. Harry walked out of the vault and joined Ginny in the cart.

"I thought you'd want to read it alone," she whispered, as they shot off towards the Black vault.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

Their original impression of the Black vault was similar to that of the potter vault. It was loaded to the brim with galleons. Harry and Ginny again ignored the gold and walked over to the Black Family records and heirlooms. They again called upon the goblin to send the books over to Hermione's vault, and Harry picked up all the family records and property deeds and moved them out into the trunk containing the articles he'd removed from the Potter vault when Harry spotted a loose price of parchment sitting upon a small, nondescript black box. He picked it up, and realized that it was a letter left for him just like the one his parents had left, only this time it was from his godfather Sirius Black.

"I'll wait outside again," Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, love. I'll tel you about what it says as soon as I feel I can, I promise," he replied. She was a little sad he didn't want her there but she knew that Harry was a person who liked to face things alone if he could.

After she had gone, he took a deep breath and began to read.

"Dear Harry,

In case I have died fighting Voldemort, I have left a few things to help you get to know your parents. I hoped I would be able to show you them in person, but if you are reading this, I have gone, and for that I'm truly sorry. There was so much I wanted to tell you, to show you. I had really hoped that after Voldemort was gone, you could come stay with me. Harry, I love you like a son, and I would do anything for you. Your dad was my best friend. Actually, he was more than that, he was a brother. In the box are a few memories of your parents. Some are from me, some are memories your parents removed before they went in to hiding so you could know them a bit if you survived and they didn't. You will find a pensieve in which to watch them in the vault. I have also included several photographs of your parents, myself, and others. I know this can never replace them or me, but I hope that by looking through them, you'll gain a better understanding of who we were.

Your loving godfather,

Sirius Black"

A new series of tears rolling down his cheeks, Harry picked up the little box and quickly sought out the pensieve. He shrunk the pensieve, placed it inside the box with the memories, and quickly rejoined Ginny in the cart.

"Okay Love?" She asked.

"Just fine," he replied, giving her a smile and kissing her on the cheek.

As they returned to the surface, Harry started to feel sick. The moment he was dreading was rapidly approaching. Soon, he'd have to step out into Diagon Alley and expose himself to the public for the first time since the battle. He promised himself that he'd never leave the house without his cloak again. Grasping Ginny tightly, trying to draw on her strength, Harry walked into the entrance hall.

Ginny looked up in to Harry's haunted green eyes, noticing they had gone dark again. "Harry, it's going to be fine," she told him. It's only a block or two to the Leaky Cauldron. We'll put the hoods on our cloaks up."

He nodded but she knew he wasn't convinced. She could see him shaking. He was starting to sweat a little. She grasped his arm and pulled him out the door. They walked down the steps together, trying to keep a low profile. For a few minutes, it looked like the plan was working, but after a block, someone shouted. "Hey, look, it's Harry Potter!" and all hell broke loose.

Ginny felt Harry cringe and mentally cursed the person who had shouted. They tried to walk faster, hoping to escape before the crowd got too big, but it was no use. The crowd enveloped them, all pushing to shake his hand, get an autograph or a photo, and ask questions. Harry quickly pulled Ginny back towards the nearest shop. They managed to get to the door of Quality Quidditch Supplies and pulled on the handle but the door remained closed. Harry cursed as he realized that it was evening. They had been in the bank for a long time. The businesses were starting to close down for the day, and they had walked out into the alley during rush hour. He frantically pulled Ginny to him, scared that her tiny frame would be crushed by the crowd, and was trying desperately to locate a passage to safety when the door opened behind them, and a strong arm grasped each of them, pulling them inside.

"Quick, inside," said a voice as the door was shut rapidly behind them. "My wards will keep them out, but I'd suggest you floo out of here. You can't go back out there."

Harry and Ginny turned to find themselves face to face with the elderly shop owner.

"Thank you very much, I know you're closed," Harry said graciously.

"No problem. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, and you too Mrs. Weasley. I was just stocking a few shelves when I heard the commotion and looked out the window."

"I'm glad you did," Harry replied. "We'd better get going, though, we don't want to intrude."

"Oh, it's never an intrusion when you come in," the owner said with a smile. "The floo is this way. Come along."

He led them to the back room, where there was a large stone fireplace. "Ginny, you go through. I'd like to ask the owner a question," Harry said. "I'll only be a minute."

She nodded her head, through in the powder, yelling "the Burrow", and disappeared in the green flames.

"I'd like to thank you in a more material way," Harry said. "We are both in need of a couple new brooms. I'd like to order two custom firebolts with the name 'Harry' engraved in one, and 'Ginny' engraved on the other. I'd also like to get a couple of broom servicing kits."

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Potter, but I won't take your money. You've done everyone here in the alley a great favour by getting rid of You Know Who."

"I insist," Harry answered. "I just can't take that. Ill send an owl to Gringotts when I get home to transfer the funds to your account, and I'll be back in a couple days to pick them up."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I can't say no to the savior of the Wizarding World can I?" He said, a playful smile appearing on his wizened face.

Harry thanked the man again, and entered the Floo. He had decided to give Ginny the brooms for her birthday and he already had planned out his first use for them.

"What was that about?" She asked as he emerged from the Burrow Fireplace.

"Secret," he teased with a wink, as she punched him playfully on the shoulder. "I promise, you'll find out soon enough. Now, I'd like to show you everything I found at the bank today, and I'd like to do it now, especially since we are alone tonight and there won't be any interruptions. I really only want to face this with you."

"I'd be honoured to Harry." She answered.


	10. Chapter 9

Memories

Once the Pensieve had been set up and Harry had explained to Ginny how it would work, they removed the first memory vial from the box that Sirius had left. "What's this one about?" Ginny asked.

"Judging from the label, it's my parents' first date together," Harry replied with a slight smile. He was definitely curious to see how his parents had finally gotten together. He unscrewed the cap on the little vial and dumped the contents into the swirling liquids of the pensieve. He and Ginny held hands and ducked their heads into the pensieve, where they were immediately drawn into the memory.

_Harry immediately recognized the scene of the memory. After all, the Gryffindor common room never seemed to change. Looking out the window, Harry realized that it was an early fall evening, probably only a week or two after term began. He examined his surroundings in the common room, noticing many unfamiliar figures, until his eyes wandered across a group of very familiar people. On one couch, holding hands, were a young man who looked remarkably like Harry himself, and a red haired girl with brilliant green eyes. Harry noticed the head boy, Quidditch captain, and head girl badges on the pair which confirmed that this was indeed his parents' seventh year. Across from the happy couple were a trio of well known, although much younger miscreants. A youthful Sirius Black was bouncing on his seat, laughing. A serious Remus Lupin wearing a prefect badge was chuckling and shaking his head at his friend's antics. Peter Pettigrew sat next to the other two marauders, sitting silently and looking a bit out of place. _

_The scene shifted forward a few hours and Sirius, Remus, and Peter staggered upstairs to their dorms, still laughing at yet another joke. With the common room now deserted except for the head boy and girl, James leaned in close to Lily and wrapped his arm around her. "Lily, I've waited until those three went to bed to ask you this: I know we've been an item for about a month or so, but we've never gone on an actual date. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend."_

_Lily looked up at her husband-to-be and smiled. "Of course I'd love to go with you silly," she chuckled._

_James laughed. "What?" Lily asked suspiciously._

_"Oh, it's just silly," James replied. "I just realized that that's the first time you've actually agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me. And that's what? Like the hundredth time I've asked?"_

_"At least," Lily teased._

_James shook his head, but leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm tired," he said. "We've had so much work. I'd better go to sleep if I'm going to survive until our first date. Good night Lily Flower."_

_"Night Jamie," she replied softly._

_The scene shifted again. It was a brisk fall morning, and Harry recognized the gates of Hogwarts. His parents, dressed in windbreakers, holding hands, and laughing walked into view. They stood talking to the rest of the Marauders until a very young but still grumpy looking Mr. Filch allowed the students out the gate. Then, James and Lily split off from the main group and headed for The Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ginny watched as the couple talked and flirted happily, barely noticing the time flying by. At one point, James coerced Mme. Rosmerta into letting him buy firewhiskey, and although Lily scolded him a bit, they toasted their relationship and kissed. Eventually, James and Lily returned to the castle and the memory ended._

"That was so sweet," Ginny replied. "James was so cute and kind. Nothing like Snape ever said."

"Well, Snape always hated my father," Harry chuckled. "But I wonder how my parents became an item. Dad mentioned how they'd been dating for a month."

"Let's watch the other memories. Maybe we'll find out," Ginny suggested.

Harry nodded and took out a memory labelled "Joining the Order".

_James and Lily appeared to be in hurry. They were walking briskly and silently, hand in hand. Harry and Ginny had to walk quickly to keep pace with them. They were once again in the halls of Hogwarts. Soon, they reached the headmaster's office, where are group of students had gathered. Already there were Sirius, Remus, Peter, a couple Harry recognized as Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom. There was also another Gryffindor girl Harry didn't know._

_Soon, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall opened the door and quickly ushered the group inside. They climbed the stairs into the office and Dumbledore quickly conjured seats for everyone. When they were comfortably seated, he began._

_"As you know, the situation outside is precarious," he began. "The so called Lord Voldemort has amassed a huge and powerful army of wizards, dark creatures, and inferi. He has also infiltrated the ministry and placed several people, a few of them high ranking, under the imperius curse. Those corrupt officials have made it very difficult to coordinate any resistance against the dark lord. The ministry has been rendered completely ineffective at dealing with the threat. That is why myself, most of your parents and other trustworthy individuals have joined a secret order that I have founded to combat the dark lord. I know most of your parents have died in the last year or two, and now I am able to tell you the full story. The Order of the Phoenix is devoted to stopping Lord Voldemort. It is very dangerous. The dark side is ruthless. They have learned and are willing to use a wide variety of deadly curses. They show no mercy. It takes exceptional courage to be a part of the order. And that is why you are here. You are all seventh year students. You are also Gryffindors, courageous, powerful, smart, and most of all, trustworthy. I would like to offer you all the opportunity to join the order yourselves, to help combat the forces of evil and help us finally destroy what your parents died trying to."_

_"Yes, I'm joining!" James was the first to respond. _

_"Me too," Lily replied._

_"No!" James yelled. "I'm not letting you do this. It's too dangerous. I can't bear to lose you."_

_"I'm not going anywhere without you and if you try to argue, you're getting hexed!" Lily yelled in fury. _

_James paled and backed away. "All right, all right!" He said meekly._

_"So much for the Gryffindor courage eh mate!" He laughed. "I'm in too," he said, turning to Dumbledore. _

_"And me!" Remus cried._

_"Us as well," chimed in Frank and Alice."_

_"Definitely," said the girl Harry hadn't recognized before. Suddenly, he recognized her from a picture Alastor Moody had shown him years before. It was Marlene McKinnon! She had also died fighting Voldemort in the first war._

_"What about you Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked._

_"Well, uh, I guess," he stuttered in reply. _

_"Very good," Dumbledore replied. "James, Frank, Sirius, Marlene, and Alice: you are joining the Auror training program next year, are you not?"_

_They all nodded affirmatives._

_"Very good. You all will be joining in on combat missions when you are done school next year."_

_They nodded again._

_"Remus, I have a very difficult assignment for you," Dumbledore said. "Your being a werewolf is very useful to the order, even though I'm sure we'd all rather you weren't afflicted. We need you to infiltrate the werewolves. Try to dissuade them from joining the dark side. Keep them neutral."_

_Remus nodded his head. "I'll get started as soon as I graduate professor."_

_"Lily, you've shown great skill in potions and healing," Dumbledore continued. "Some very difficult potions are in need for our operations, and we often have wounded coming in. We could really use your expertise in these areas."_

_"Of course," she answered with a smile._

_"And Peter. You are from a pure blooded family. You have an excellent excuse to become a Death Eater. You will become a spy for us. We need information on what the Dark Lord is planning so we can be in position to stop it."_

_Peter nodded. _

_"All right, that should sum up our business tonight," Dumbledore said, a smile returning to his face. "Thank you all for joining. Now, return to your dorms and try not to be seen, especially by any of the Slytherin prefects." _

_They all turned to go as the memory faded out._

Once again back in reality, Harry turned to Ginny. "They're really getting into it now aren't they?" He asked.

"I know you would rather they hadn't done that," Ginny soothed. "But you have to understand. It sounds like many of them has lost their parents to Voldemort. That's probably how your grandparents died. Sirius was trying to be a rebel again. It was in their nature to do what was right."

"I just wish they were all still here today," Harry said sadly. "And what about Pettigrew. I bet he was already a spy. Dumbledore just put him in position to kill my parents."

"But nobody knew what he was really like," Ginny reminded him.

Harry looked at her sadly for a moment, then his features brightened again. "Let's watch the next memory," he said.

She nodded and pulled it out. "Hey it's your Dad proposing and the after-party!" She exclaimed.

Harry eagerly took the memory and dumped it into the pensieve.

_James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting together in the Gryffindor common room. "I just want to let you all know that as soon as we get home tomorrow, I'm going to propose to Lily!" James said excitedly._

_"That's great prongs!" Sirius cried, launching himself at his friend and wrapping him in a hug. The others all chorused their agreement with Sirius's proclamation._

_The scene shifted and Lily sat on blanket in a meadow on a gorgeous sunny day. A picnic basket lay at her side. She appeared to be waiting for someone. The grass was green and wild lily flowers were growing in the grass all around her. A massive house was in the background. _

_All of a sudden, a large number of the lilies rose from the ground and took the shape of her name. Lily jumped up and looked around in surprise, seeing no one. She turned back to the flowers, who were currently rearranging themselves. "I have loved you since the day we met," they said when the transformation has taken effect. Upon looking around again and again seeing no one, Lily had turned around to see another new sentence. "You are my everything, my one true love. Will you marry me?"_

_She turned around again, and there was James, on one knee, his recently shed invisibility cloak lying next to him and a ring box in his hand. In it was a ring that Harry immediately recognized. _

_Lily gasped, dissolved into tears and threw herself on James. "Yes!" She cried. "Of course I will. And I feel the same way about you."_

_James laughed and kissed his new fiancée. They sat together eating lunch, talking and laughing. It was so peaceful and happy, Harry and Ginny couldn't imagine that there was a war going on. _

_The sevens changed and it was evening. "It's been fun love, but I have to go," James said. "I promised the boys I'd party with them if you said yes."_

_"Alright, but hurry back," Lily said with a coy smile. She kissed him and said "that was a very interesting proposal. The lilies were a nice touch."_

_James laughed and all of a sudden Harry and Ginny were in a bar amidst a quartet of raucous marauders. "Con-congratulations prongsie!" Sirius slurred. "You-you're gettin mar-married!" _

_"Ye-yeah," James replied. "A-and I want you to be my best man."_

_"O-of course I will!" Sirius replied. "But I might be so handsome standing up there that Lils'll marry me instead."_

_James smacked his best friend and turned to the others. "You two had better be my groomsmen!" he said. "And Frank'll be the last one."_

_They nodded and smiled._

_Harry and Ginny stood outside the bar. Peter and Remus disapparated away, leaving James and Sirius standing outside together. "Whaddya say we take my motorcycle back to Potter Mansion and crash there?" Sirius said. "Maybe Lily will brew us a hangover potion!" _

_"Y-Yeah! Great idea pads!" James said. The two drunk young men staggered into the alley where Sirius had left the motorcycle. He didn't want any muggles to see it up close. _

_They had made it half way down the alley when four men in black cloaks and masks stepped out._

_"What do you want," James yelled._

_"You know perfectly what we want," one of them growled. "You have refused to join the dark lord. All pure bloods must join the dark lord. If you refuse, we are here to make sure you suffer the consequences._

_James and Sirius drew their wands, preparing for a fight. If only Remus and Peter hadn't left. The odds would've been even. "We'll never join you!" James said in a menacing tone._

_"Well, you'll have to die," said the lead death eater, stripping off his mask. "I've been looking forward to this Potter."_

_It was Lucius Malfoy! The other three death eaters also pulled off their masks, revealing the faces of Crabbe, Goyle, and Mulciber. "Why are you taking your masks off?" James taunted. "Now that we know it's you, we've got nothing to fear."_

_"Charming to the last Potter," Malfoy sneered. "CRUCIO!"_

_James and Sirius ducked, the curse missing them. They raised shields and started firing back stunning and disarming spells. _

_The battle gradually broke down into two separate two-on-one fights, with James fighting Malfoy and Mulciber and Sirius against Crabbe and Goyle. The latter two were slow and clumsy, exhibiting the typical death eater flaw of not being able to defend themselves effectively. Sirius managed to stun the two of them and bind them in ropes fairly quickly. _

_James was having a much tougher time. He had managed to take down Mulciber but Malfoy was a tough foe. Malfoy managed to disarm James. He raised his wand, face screwed in hatred. "Crucio!" He cried. _

_James was unable to defend himself. He felt like he was being stabbed with a million knives as red hot pain flashed through his body. Malfoy hit him with the curse again and again until he passed out, as Harry and Ginny watched in horror. All they wanted to do was help James. Eventually, James passed out. Malfoy laughed and prepared to finish him off. "Avada-" he started but he had forgotten about Sirius. "Stupefy!" Sirius yelled just in time and Malfoy crumpled to the ground. _

_Sirius looked around, noting that the death eaters were unconscious but that they wouldn't be for long. He grabbed his friend and dragged him to the motorcycle. He had just stuffed James into the sidecar and taken off when Malfoy came around snarling in anger. He fired a couple killing curses which flew harmlessly by._

_Once they got outside the city, Sirius brought the bike back to the road. They took off down the highway at breakneck speed, but within a few minutes, a green bolt of light flashed by between them, nearly missing them both. They looked behind them, seeing three masked men on brooms behind them. Sirius acted quickly. "Stupefy!" He yelled, managing to score a lucky hit, and knocking one of the men of his broom. The man fell 15 feet to the ground, landing hard on the ground. _

_More green lights flashed past as the two friends drove the motorcycle through the countryside. James stirred and looked around wildly. "What's going on padfoot?" He asked woozily. "Stay down Prongs!" Sirius yelled over the roaring motor. "I'll shake these guys!" He continued to fire back stunning and disarming spells and continued to pour on speed. The two remaining masked men aimed to follow, launching another killing curse which missed. One man flew down, dipping down next to the motorcycle, but he had underestimated Sirius's skill at driving the bike. Sirius quickly flipped the bike to the left, ramming the broom and sending the man spinning away just before the man was able to utter the killing curse. The men regrouped just behind the bike. They were just preparing to finish Sirius off when a tunnel appeared. The death eaters were so intent on following that they didn't notice the tunnel until it was too late. They tried to brake but weren't successful. Screams and a sickening crunch penetrated the night as the two men plummeted towards the ground, unconscious at the very least. Sirius quickly found the end of the tunnel and took off into the air. He looked over at James and sighed in relief. His friend was sitting up and even though he was a little pale, looked much better._

_"Who the hell were they," James asked groggily, when he was awake._

_"More Death Eaters," Sirius replied grimly. "It looks like Voldemort has heard that we aren't his friends and they came to bump us off. When Malfoy and his gang failed, they were ready and waiting to take over. Voldy wasn't leaving much room for error. Now let's get you back to Lily, and she'll get you fixed up." _

_"That reminded me of last year," James chuckles softly as Sirius looked at him._

_"No cop car this time though," he joked, as Sirius caught on and started laughing as well._

Harry and Ginny emerged from the pensieve. "That proposal was so romantic," Ginny gushed. "You'd better come up with something like that Potter!"

He chuckled, but she noticed his eyes were dark. "What is it?" She asked.

"I've heard about the attack that James mentioned at the end there" Harry answered. "It has to do with the prophecy. That was the first time my parents defied Voldemort. This time, he must have heard from Pettigrew that they were at that bar and sent those Malfoy and his crew to ambush them. He must have wanted to take them down before they became aurors, and they weren't as powerful. But let's not focus on that. What's the next memory?"

"Your parents' wedding," Ginny replied. "This one is from Sirius."

"That ought to be interesting," Harry said with a smirk.

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew, all dressed in black dress robes stood by the alter in a small church. Harry realized it must be the the one in Godric's hollow. It was a small ceremony by the looks of things, with only friends, order members, and hogwarts professors in attendance. The first row on either side had been roped off, and Harry guessed this was in respect to the parents of the bride and groom who had been killed. The old wizard which had presided over every ceremony Harry had ever witnessed was on the altar. Harry and Ginny watched as a nervous James _

_walked over next to his friends to wait for his bride to be, receiving a few jokes from his friends. Soon, the maid of honor and the bridesmaids walked in. Lily had chosen to have Marlene be her maid of honor. Her bridesmaids were Alice Longbottom and a couple of girls Harry didn't know. He didn't miss that Petunia was conspicuously absent as the bride's sister. _

_A minute or so later, the traditional wedding march began and Lily walked in, accompanied by Albus Dumbledore. She looked amazing. She wore a beautiful white dress and her fiery hair was done up in intricate fashion. A beautiful tiara held it all in place. She and Dumbledore, who was acting as father of the bride,_

_walked up to the altar where the old professor placed her hands in James'. Then the ceremony began. The minister said a few words then called for the bride to say her vows. _

_"James Potter," Lily began. "You are the most irresistibly cute, obnoxious and funny man I have ever met. I know it took us a long time to get together. You asked me out well over 100 times during our years at Hogwarts. I'm sorry it took me so long to reciprocate the love I know you felt for me, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. You are my one and only love and always will be. I will never leave you, even in death."_

_"James," please recite your vows," the little wizard said._

_"Lily, I have loved you ever since I saw you on the train on our first trip to Hogwarts all those years ago," James said. "I love your humour, intelligence, and of course your red hair. But what I like most about you is your eyes. Every time I look in to them, I melt and fall in love with you again. So, if you ever think you're losing me, just look me in the eyes and you'll have nothing to fear."_

_The crowd chuckled at this. _

_"Lily, I will love you forever. You are worth more to me than life. If you died, I would die with you. I will spend the rest of my life loving you and protecting you. As long as I am still living, no harm will ever come to you. I love you Lily Evans."_

_The traditional wedding charm was performed, gold ribbons appeared around the couple's wrists for a moment, and with that, the couple was magically bonded together. "You may now kiss your bride," said the wizard._

_James carefully lifted the veil which draped over Lily's face and kissed her softly. The crowd applauded. James and Lily signed a couple of documents, then left the church to more applause. On their way out, Lily threw her flowers which were caught by a grinning Alice Longbottom. _

"That really was a cute ceremony," Ginny said. "And those joked in the vows were such a marauders thing to do."

Harry laughed. "And them leaving the first two rows empty was nice as well," he said. "It also appears that Alice and Frank are getting married next!"

"Yes, I'm sure Neville is glad she caught those flowers," Ginny agreed. "Now, let's watch that last memory. It's of when your Mom found out she was pregnant with you.

_A stag, a dog, a rat, and a wolf were grazing in the yard outside the same large house Harry and Ginny had seen in the proposal memory. All of a sudden, an ear piercing shriek rang out. The four marauders quickly transformed back into their human forms and ran pell-mell for the house. When they reached the living room, they found Lily crying on the sofa._

_"Lily honey, what's wrong?" James asked, fear etched on his face._

_"Come into the bedroom, we need to talk alone," she said through her sobs._

_When they reached the bedroom, James shut the door. "What's so wrong that you couldn't tell the others about?" He asked._

_"I'm, I'm... I'm pregnant," she whispered. "The baby is due at the end of July or the beginning of August."_

_The smile on James' face would've lit every room in the massive house. "And that's what your crying about?" He asked, hugging her tightly. _

_"But I thought we said we wouldn't have children until he was gone," Lily said. "I thought we had agreed we couldn't bring a child into this world while such evil remained in it."_

_"Lily," James comforted her. "Lily, it's alright. We'll be fine. This is the happiest day of my life. I'll quit auror training so I can stay around and protect you. Don't argue- we have more than enough money, and I'll be able to rejoin once he is gone. This baby is more important to me than being an auror. Lils we're having a baby! Your baby and my baby!"_

_A smile appeared on Lily's tear streaked face. "Yes, she said. "We are."_

_"At least that explains why you've been sick the last couple weeks, he chuckled."_

_The couple rejoined the three other marauders who were sitting awkwardly in the sitting room waiting. "So are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Sirius asked. Lily gave him a glare._

_"Nothing's wrong," James said. "In fact, it couldn't be more right! Lily's pregnant! The baby is due at the end of July!"_

_Sirius and Remus immediately surrounded them in a massive group hug, congratulating their best mate. In contrast Peter was far more reserved. He offered his congratulations, but said he had to go, as he had work for the Order._

"Like hell he did," Harry cried. "He was going straight to Voldemort to turn them in!"

"Harry! Ginny! Finally!" Molly's voice yelled out. "When we came in and you didn't answer, we were worried sick. Then we came in and saw you two immersed in that thing-

"It's a pensieve Mom," Ginny explained. "It shows memories. Harry found some of his parents in his vault at Gringotts today and we decided to watch them." The couple took turns recounting the adventures of the day.

"I hope you had a wonderful anniversary dinner," Harry said when they were finished. "Which reminds me- I came across something I'd like you to have at Gringotts today."

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing for the outburst which was to come, and handed Molly the envelope, which she opened curiously and read. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW..." She cut off and wrapped him in a huge hug as Ginny snickered off to the side.

"Molly, let the poor boy go! You'll suffocate him!" Arthur said. "And someone, please tell me what's in that letter."

"Harry found out today that he owns quite a bit of property," Ginny explained. "Among that property is a large amount of land here in Ottery St. Catchpole which happens to include the land we are standing on now."

"I can't continue to take rent from you," Harry took up the story. "You've been so good to me. So, for your anniversary, I'm giving you ownership of the property and returning all the money you've ever paid me."

Arthur looked shocked. "Harry, we can't accept this..." he began.

"You can and will," Harry argued. "I've made it so that as soon as you opened that, the transfer was irreversible. So you can't give it back."

"Well, I still think it's too much, but it appears as though we have no choice," Arthur said. "That was very kind of you Harry."

"What you did for me these past seven years was way more," Harry argued. "You took me in and gave me a family. I only wish I could do more."

Arthur was about to object when Molly spoke. "Now it's late you two. Go to bed. And thank you again Harry. I've never met anyone else quite like you."

Later that night, Ginny again crept over to Harry's room. "That was incredibly kind of you Harry," she whispered as she snuggled up next to him.

"And I'd do it again and again if they'd let me," he replied. "Are you excited for shopping tomorrow?"

"Of course," she answered. "I'm also curious to see the place where are saviour grew up."

Harry snorted. "I still wish my parents had had me a few years later," he sighed.

"But then you wouldn't have met me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Too right, I take it back!" Harry replied. And he meant it. Ginny had become as important to him as his parents would've been had they still been alive. A content smile on his face, he rolled over and soon the two were fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

A Day in the Muggle World

Harry and Ginny crept out of the house quietly early the next day. They had decided to head to Privet Drive early and have breakfast in London. They left a note for Mrs. Weasley explaining their plans, and headed out to the apparition point. Harry carried the invisibility cloak this time, in case they decided to do a little shopping in Diagon Alley as well. When they were outside the wards, Harry took Ginny's arm and twisted on the spot.

Instantly, they were standing in the park where Dudley and Harry had been attacked by dementors a few years prior. Harry marvelled at how normal the scene was to him. It felt just like old times as he walked past the perfect lawns and impeccable houses that lined Privet Drive. When they reached number 4, he was surprised to find it intact, with the lawn mowed. Apparently the Dursleys had hired someone to take care of the place. Harry assumed they had told the neighbours that they were going on a lengthy vacation.

"So this is where you grew up huh?" Ginny asked.

"Yep," Harry replied. "Not many good memories here. Let's just grab my stuff and I'll give you a quick tour of you want. Not too much I want to see here."

"I'd love a tour," Ginny replied.

They walked up the front walk to the front door. "Alohomora," Harry muttered, as he brought out his wand, and the door flew open with a bang. They both looked at each other, shrugged, and went inside.

The house looked like usual, except the furniture was gone and a thick layer of dust coated most surfaces. "Petunia will have fun with this," Harry thought, thinking of his Aunt who flipped over a speck of dust.

He lead Ginny to the cupboard where all his things were locked away. "Alohomora!" he whispered again, and the cupboard opened. He was relieved to find his trunk still there, and opening it, found all his school books, quills, sneakoscopes and other materials that he had left behind a year before.

"Why is all your stuff locked up in here?" Ginny asked.

"The Dursleys did their best to make sure I didn't do any magic. Every summer, they'd keep all my stuff in here. I used to hide all the things I needed under a floorboard in my bedroom. Speaking of which, let's go up there. All my clothes should still be around."

He lead her up the stairs to his old room, picking up his clothes and the scrapbook Hagrid had made him, and bringing them downstairs to his trunk. He was saddened to find Hedwig's old stand there as well, which he also brought in case he bought an owl again some day. Harry banished the trunk to the Burrow, then he rejoined Ginny, who was walking around examining his old room.

"It's awfully small compared to the other rooms in the house, and I can't believe they made you sleep on a camp bed!" she exclaimed. Harry's eyes darkened noticeably. "Damn!" she thought. "I struck a nerve there!"

"I only got this room when I received my first Hogwarts letter," Harry said.

"And where did you sleep before that?" Ginny demanded suspiciously, anger rising within her.

"In the cupboard under the stairs."

Anger went to white hot fury. "I chat believe they did that!" Ginny stormed. "They should be locked up in Azkaban."

"What's done is done love," Harry soothed as they walked down the stairs. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather leave. We have shopping to do, and I don't want to be here again for the rest of my life."

Ginny, finally understanding why Harry hated the Dursleys, agreed. "Let's make some good memories here first," she purred with a sly grin.

"And what do you have in mind," Harry asked her.

In response, she threw herself upon him and snogged him senseless.

"Ah yes, I already like it here more," Harry teased when she was finished. "I just wish Dudley could've seen that. He was always telling me Id never get a girl, yet here I am with the most beautiful witch in England."

Ginny giggled and gestured to the window. "I think he'll find out all about it," she said. The old lady who lived next door was watching them with a disapproving look on her face.

"Ah, yes, he probably will," Harry grinned. "She'll tell Petunia all about it. Now, let's go get some breakfast and hit the stores!" He lead her into the back room and they disapparated, away from the prying eyes of the old lady next door.

Ginny felt a little overwhelmed when they arrived at the muggle mall. She had never seen a store this big. All the stores in Diagon Alley were much smaller than this! And there were a lot of people there. A lot. Harry had warned her how busy these places tended to get but she hadn't believed him. They walked into a very stylish clothing store where Harry told Ginny to buy whatever she wanted.

"Harry..." She warned.

"I thought we already had this discussion," he growled.

So she had reluctantly let him buy her several dresses, pairs of pants, shirts, and blouses. She had even chosen a couple of bikinis to wear at the pond by the Burrow that summer. While he had picked out some things he liked, she had tried a few bras and pairs of knickers. Finding she liked them as well, she had picked them up, not noticing Harry walking up behind her.

"You want to torture me don't you," he asked, and she whirled around to see him staring at the skimpy lace knickers in her hand.

Ginny turned bright red. "I..." she stuttered.

"Get them if you like them, I'm just teasing," he laughed.

She punched his shoulder playfully, and they left the store.

Ginny and Harry visited several other stores and ate some lunch in the food court, which had also been a new experience for Ginny. Ginny was enthusiastically telling Harry how much she had enjoyed muggle shopping as they banished all their packages to the Burrow and disapparated back to Diagon Alley. Harry wanted to pick up the firebolts and banish them back to the Burrow while Ginny wanted to see George at the joke shop.

They appeared in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Harry excused himself saying he wanted to down and look into buying a new broom, which was kind of the truth, when Ginny asked if she wanted to come. He knew she would want to talk to George alone. He dug out the invisibility cloak and tossed it over himself to avoid attention. Harry walked into quality Quidditch supplies, had the brooms payed for, and banished them to his room at the Burrow. He'd have to remember to have them hidden by the time Ginny came over to his room that night.

Meanwhile, Ginny stepped up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, George answered. He pulled his little sister into a hug with a big smile.

"Hey Gin-Gin!" He teased. "How was muggle shopping?"

"It was loads of fun! I found a bunch of great stuff and so did Harry! You should try it some time! The Muggles have everything!"

"I'll think about it Gin, if I can ever find time for a day off!"

"The store's looking great George," she complimented. And it was. George had repaired the exterior and most of the interior. He had cleaned up his flat and was trying to restock his shelves.

"It's a lot of work without Fr-Fred," he sighed, having trouble pronouncing his dead brother's name.

"What about Verity?" Ginny asked.

"I sent her an owl," George answered. "Still waiting for her to respond. But I need someone else besides her. I'd like to finally buy Zonko's old store in Hogsmeade."

"Good luck George," she said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon. I've got to get going though. Mom's expecting us back soon and you know how she gets."

George laughed. He knew all too well how Molly got when her children weren't home when she was expecting them. He gave his sister a goodbye hug and she left, waving as she stepped out the door.

Ginny walked towards the Quidditch shop and was suddenly grabbed and yanked into a side alley. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth and pulled her under the cloak. "Oh, it's you," she sighed in relief. "Don't do that again! You scared me!"

"Sorry love, didn't want to be seen," he apologized.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"I don't know. I've never actually bought a broom before," he replied. "It's a tough decision."

"Why not buy another firebolt," she asked.

"Don't know if I'll need something that expensive," he lied.

She took his hand and they walked into the alley under the cover of the cloak.

As they passed Eeylops, Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. "Are you going to buy a new owl?"

"I... I don't know if I can yet, I still miss Hedwig so much," he replied.

"But what if people need to contact you?" she asked.

"How about I buy you an owl," he replied. "Then I can borrow it if I need to."

"I guess that makes sense," she replied.

15 minutes later, they emerged carrying a beautiful tawny owl. Ginny had seen a lovely snowy owl that she had fallen in love with but Harry had had to put his foot down there. He hated saying no to her but he just couldn't. There was no way he could look at a Snowy Owl again without feeling pain. Hedwig had been his first gift in the Wizarding World and he wasn't likely to stop feeling her loss anytime soon. They walked to the Leaky Cauldron and floors back to the Burrow where Molly was waiting.

"Oh there you are!" She cried. "All these packages have flown in today and I was wondering if you would be following them anytime! But come, come, dinner is ready and we don't want it to get cold."

They all enjoyed another of Molly's delicious home dinners and Harry and Ginny went to sleep that night thoroughly worn out.

"Thanks for today," she whispered. "It was amazing."

Harry smiled. "My pleasure love."

A/N: hope you enjoyed these three chapters because they really do go together. Would love some reviews.

Next chapter should be up within a few days and I mean it this time.


End file.
